Moments
by CCM - Blinded Watcher
Summary: TRADUCTION : On pourrait facilement supposer que les problèmes d'Inko Midoriya ont débutés lorsqu'en ouvrant un jour la porte d'entrée elle avait trouvé Izuku lui demandant avec un grand sourire s'ils pouvaient hébergés All Might chez eux quelques jours parce que son appartement était, pour certaines raisons, temporairement inhabitable...
1. Prologue

Ceci est une traduction de la fanfic de Yanmazu du même nom postée sur AO3 : /works/13816197/chapters/31770870

 _C'est la première fic que j'ai lu entièrement en anglais (alors que je suis nulle avec cette langue et que d'habitude j'abandonne dès le premier chapitre) et elle m'a beaucoup plu donc ça m'a donné envie d'en faire la traduction !_

 _Je tiens à remercier l'auteure de l'œuvre originale, Yanmazu, qui en plus d'avoir écrit et partagé cette pépite m'a donné la permission de traduire son texte._

 _Je précise également que c'est ma première traduction, j'espère qu'elle rendra hommage à l'originale et que vous ne serez pas déçus !_

 _Sur ceux, bonne lecture !_

 _PS : Je reprends ici la mise en page d'AO3 qui colle assez bien avec la narration._

* * *

Résumé :

On pourrait facilement supposer que les problèmes d'Inko Midoriya ont débutés lorsqu'en ouvrant un jour la porte d'entrée elle a trouvé Izuku lui demandant avec un grand sourire s'ils pouvaient hébergés All Might chez eux quelques jours parce que son appartement était, pour certaines raisons, temporairement inhabitable.

Ou alors ses problèmes avaient véritablement commencés lorsqu'elle avait remarqué qu'All Might était déjà sur le seuil, une valise dans les bras et un sourire d'excuse plaqué sur le visage. Ou encore lorsqu'elle avait compris que « quelques jours » signifiaient en fait toutes la durée des vacances scolaire et que le « temporairement inhabitable » voulait dire que le fils aîné de la jeune famille qui vivait dans le même immeuble que lui venait de développer un Alter particulièrement empoisonné qui avait obligé les autorités locales à mettre le bâtiment en quarantaine le temps que la zone soit totalement désinfectée.

Mais même si cette série d'incident fut indubitablement le début de l'étrange cohabitation qui suivie ce jour-là, ce ne fut pas réellement le commencement des problèmes pour Inko. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à pouvoir laisser qui que ce soit, particulièrement All Might, passé toutes ses vacances seul dans une chambre d'hôtel dans ce genre de situation.

Non, les problèmes avaient définitivement commencés lorsqu'après un certain temps elle s'était mise à souhaiter qu'All Might ait finalement passé ses vacances seul dans une chambre d'hôtel. Seul avec elle…


	2. Chapter 1-All Might saves Mom

Note de l'auteure : « Je suis au bout du rouleau ! Non, en fait, j'ai juste une centaine de fanfic inachevée que j'ai besoin de postée pour éviter que ma tête ne finisse par exploser. À part ça, cette fic a commencée juste par des « petits moments » que mon cerveau m'envoyait de temps en temps, et puis… ensuite, ça a donné ça. Désolée (pas vraiment).

Inko et Toshinori seront interrompus. Souvent.

Note de la traductrice : J'ai préféré garder les titres en anglais car je trouvais ça mieux. S'il y a la moindre faute merci de me le signaler, je ne cherche qu'à m'améliorer ;) Aller je me lance ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1 : All Might saves Mom - THE MOVIE

Inko regardait la pile de vieux dessins qu'Izuku avait fait petit et qu'elle venait de retrouver, les sortant à présent de la boite usée qu'elle avait dénichée dans le placard de sa chambre alors elle était en train de le réorganiser. Elle les avait probablement rangés là elle-même, des années plus tôt, incapable de juste les jeter à la poubelle.

Elle se saisit des premiers papiers de la pile avec délicatesse – comme elle s'y attendait, c'était un ensemble de portrait d'All Might.

Elle se mit à sourire en songeant que le vrai All Might, sans doute en train de prendre un thé dans la cuisine, aimerait probablement y jeter un coup d'œil.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment prétendre connaitre le grand homme après seulement quelques jours passés sous le même toit, c'aurait été assez prétentieux de sa part, elle le savait. Cependant ils avaient déjà eu quelques conversations intéressantes sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi et il y avait une chose dont elle était quasiment sure, c'est qu'il semblait vraiment intéressé, voir même fasciné, par la normalité des plus simples aspects de la vie quotidienne.

Il la suivait souvent partout dans la maison, regardant tout ce qu'elle faisait avec attention même s'il s'agissait de la plus basique des tâches ménagères (et il demandait tout le temps s'il pouvait aider en quoi que ce soit même s'il n'avait, de toute évidence, pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre). Il semblait également intéressé par la moindre anecdote qu'elle pouvait lui raconter, particulièrement lorsqu'elles faisaient référence à l'enfance du petit Izuku.

En temps normal, elle l'aurait déjà signalé à la police comme étant un dangereux stalker qui les espionnait elle et son fils, de préférence après l'avoir jeté dehors avec un bon coup de pied dans le derrière.

Elle savait toutefois qu'il ne leur ferait aucun mal. (Un étrange concept lorsqu'il faisait référence à l'ancien Symbole Numéro Un de la paix.)

Elle présumait – à raison—que son engouement pour les plus simples aspects de la vie de famille était le résultat direct d'avoir passé autant de temps sous la lumière des projecteurs, ainsi qu'un effet secondaire après avoir vécu – comme elle le suspectait – relativement seul jusqu'à présent. Peut-être qu'elle se trompait complètement mais l'homme ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, et pour ce qu'elle était capable d'en voir, il parlait souvent juste avec Izuku.

… exactement comme elle.

C'était sans doute à cause de ces nombreuses similitudes qu'elle avait commencé à apprécier sa compagnie.

Elle s'empara délicatement des dessins après avoir fini son rangement puis se dirigea joyeusement jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle s'assit autour de la table, juste à côté d'All Might, tenant toujours le paquet en souriant. Il posa son regard sur les papiers, puis sur elle, une certaine inquiétude affectant son expression.

« Je ne suis pas … très bon avec la paperasse. » Déclara-t-il.

« Oui, je sais. Je vous ait vu classé des documents l'autre jour. » Lui répondit-elle en se remémorant le désordre qu'était devenue sa table de cuisine la veille et à quel point la quantité de travail accompli lui avait semblé insignifiant malgré qu'il y ait passé une bonne partie de son après-midi. « Mais je pense que vous devriez apprécier ceux-là. »

Elle sélectionna le premier dessin et le posa devant lui.

C'était son portrait, signé par un jeune Izuku Midoriya âgé de six ans et demi. Son expression inquiète se transforma lentement en un grand sourire. Ce qui amusa Inko.

Ils feuilletèrent la pile, riant face aux différentes poses et scène improbables. Il y avait beaucoup d'All Might là-dedans, mais, comme on pouvait l'imaginer, il y avait aussi beaucoup de représentation d'Inko, ainsi qu'une pléthore d'autoportraits d'Izuku déguisé en héros et toutes ces choses que l'on pouvait s'attendre à trouver dans le portfolio d'un enfant.

Vers la fin de la pile, ils dénichèrent une liasse de feuilles attachées ensembles intitulées : « All Might sauve Maman – LE FILM ». Ça ressemblait à une sorte de comics dans lequel le vilain Pooman avait apparemment kidnappé Inko et se battait contre All Might. Il y avait quelques dialogues écrits çà et là et ils se mirent à les lire à voix haute, juste pour rigoler un peu.

« _Merci de m'avoir sauvé All Might_ ,» lut Inko en atteignant l'avant-dernière page, « _pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas dîner à la maison ? Nous avons préparé un curry._ » Elle fit une pause, considérant ce qu'elle venait de lire.

« Vous savez, » dit-elle en se tournant soudain vers All Might, « je crois qu'en fait c'est une excellente suggestion de repas pour ce soir. »

« Ça sonne bien en tout cas. » Acquiesça-t-il. « Attendez… voyons voir si je suis d'accord : _ha ha ha, merci…_ Maman ? Hmm, c'est bien ce qui est écrit. _Merci maman, ce serait avec plaisir_ _!_ » Termina-t-il en souriant.

« Eh bien, c'est réglé ! »

All Might hocha la tête et lut la dernière phrase de la page :

« _Et, après le dîner nous pourrions… tourner la page_ ? Oh, je suppose que « tourner la page » est plus une sorte d'instruction. »

« Peut-être qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autres suggestions intéressantes. » proposa Inko.

Ça allait surement avoir un rapport avec jouer à un jeu vidéo, ou regarder un film à la télé. Ça sonnait plutôt bien pour ce soir aussi. Elle aurait probablement proposé quelque chose comme ça elle-même sinon. Enfin, un film surtout. Elle n'avait jamais été très bonne aux jeux vidéo.

Cependant, si s'avéra rapidement que le jeune Izuku avait alors un plan complètement différent pour eux en tête.

Comme s'embrasser.

Il n'y avait pas moyen de se méprendre sur la situation, puisque le mot BISOUS était écrit à plusieurs endroit sur la feuille. Il était également impossible de ne pas les reconnaitre tous les deux car leurs noms ( _All Might_ et _Maman_ ) étaient inscrits au-dessus de leurs têtes, surlignés par un trait de couleur flashy. Il y avait aussi un tas d'autocollants en forme de cœurs scintillants placés tout autour d'eux, formant un gros cœur brillant.

Il fallut énormément de courage à Inko pour détourner son regard du dessin et le poser sur All Might. Elle sentait qu'elle devait absolument dire quelque chose pour rompre le silence gêné qui venait de tomber entre eux – qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser s'il croyait que tout ça avait été fait dans le but précis d'en arriver là !? Elle lui avait même dit que ça pouvait être une autre _suggestion intéressante_ !

Elle avait besoin de rétablir la situation, d'en rire de préférence en disant quelque chose du genre : _les enfants ont tellement d'imagination !,_ avant de rapidement changer de sujet pour que tout redevienne absolument normal.

Malheureusement, elle ne parvint pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Parce qu'il ne regardait plus non plus le dessin maintenant. Il la regardait elle. Et au moment où leurs yeux se croisèrent elle se sentit tellement embarrassé que rien d'intelligible ne put sortir de sa bouche.

Il devait bien rester quelque chose de cohérent dans son esprit, quelque part. Elle avait juste besoin de se concentrer.

 _Ses yeux sont d'une belle nuance de bleue…_

Ce n'était … définitivement pas le genre de pensée dont elle avait besoin maintenant.

Néanmoins c'était vrai. Elle ne s'en était jamais rendu compte avant. Pour être honnête, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il avait des yeux jusqu'à présent. Ce qui était un peu fou parce que bien sûr qu'il avait des yeux, mais elle n'y avait jamais fait attention. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à lui non plus. Pas comme une vrai personne.

Il avait toujours été une sorte de constante, de présence immatérielle dans sa vie durant les quinze dernières années ou presque et elle n'avait jamais songé à ce qu'il puisse un jour être réellement assis avec elle dans sa cuisine, en chair et en os, en train de regarder de vieux dessins complètement idiots. De la regarder elle. De la fixer. Comme s'il réalisait lui aussi pour la première fois qu'elle avait des yeux…

Est-ce qu'il… considérait la possibilité ?

… Parce qu'elle le faisait. Elle n'était pas sure de savoir exactement pourquoi mais elle le faisait. Comme quand elle avait réfléchi au fait de préparer du curry pour le dîner. La seule différence c'était que manger du curry ne s'accompagnait généralement pas d'une dose de malaise aussi sérieuse ni de conséquences émotionnelles intenses (normalement).

« Eh bien, » dit-il après quelques secondes qui semblèrent plus ou moins avoir duré une éternité, « c'est… juste une suggestion. »

C'était le bon moment pour détourner son regard de lui et répliquer quelque chose de drôle qui mettrait fin à cette épreuve.

« Une qui ne doit pas être suivie aveuglément. » ajouta-t-il comme elle ne lui répondait toujours pas.

C'était comme s'il lui offrait gracieusement une échappatoire, lui disant : _hey ! Maintenant tu peux facilement nous sortir de cette situation embarrassante si tu veux_. Il y avait un million de chose qu'elle aurait pu dire pour transformer ce moment gênant en quelque chose de plus comique, ça aurait été si facile.

Mais alors, pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas lui-même dans ce cas-là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait de la regarder comme ça ? La réponse sembla assez clair pour Inko : Parce qu'il considérait vraiment la possibilité de l'embrasser _et qu'il ne la rejetait pas_.

Et… à vrai dire, elle ne pensait pas avoir envie de la rejeter non plus.

« Non. » dit-elle enfin. « Pourquoi devrait-on attendre jusqu'au dîner ? »

Voilà. Elle l'avait dit.

Il parut surpris. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle était plutôt surprise elle aussi. Il la fixa encore un moment sans rien dire. La certitude qu'elle avait eue à peine quelques secondes plus tôt commença alors lentement à s'émietter lorsqu'elle songea que peut-être elle se méprenait totalement. Peut-être qu'il avait juste l'habitude de fixer les gens dans les yeux dans les moments gênants comme celui-ci. Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité de l'embrasser et qu'il était maintenant choqué, voire peut-être même dégoûter, par le fait qu' _elle_ y ait sérieusement pensé.

Elle était sur le point de lâcher un rire nerveux et de prétendre qu'elle plaisantait lorsqu'il sourit soudain en se penchant doucement vers elle.

« Pourquoi, en effet… » dit-il sur un ton presque aussi bas qu'un murmure.

Lentement il leva les mains pour encadrer son visage, hésitant un instant lorsque ses doigts furent sur le point d'entrer en contact avec sa peau. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé combien ce genre de contact physique lui avait manqué jusqu'à présent, alors qu'elle prenait ses mains dans les siennes pour les presser contre ses joues. Même s'ils étaient tous les deux assis, il avait besoin de se pencher en avant pour l'atteindre et l'attirer vers lui.

Elle ferma les yeux, alors que tout son corps semblait sur le point d'exploser. Ils étaient si proches désormais qu'il était impossible qu'ils ne s'embrassent p…

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ! »

La voix d'Izuku ramena violemment sa mère à a réalité.

Elle paniqua. Comment allait-elle ne serait-ce que commencer à lui expliquer ce qui était sur le point de se passer ? En lui disant que c'était _son_ idée en premier lieu ?!

Elle chercha désespérément le regard d'All Might qui … était confortablement assis à l'autre bout de la table, à une distance tout à fait raisonnable d'elle.

« Midoriya, mon garçon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda celui-ci en se tournant naturellement vers Izuku.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » répéta Izuku en s'approchant rapidement de la table et en rassemblant frénétiquement tous ses dessins. « Pourquoi vous regardez ces vieux trucs ? C'est embarrassant ! »

Inko observa sans bouger son fils ramasser les feuilles éparpillées sur la table, avec All Might en train de rire en lui disant qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être embarrassé du tout, qu'au contrairement, il adorerait pouvoir conserver un de ses portrait signé si c'était possible.

Si elle n'avait pas senti son cœur battre encore furieusement dans sa poitrine elle aurait pu croire qu'elle avait imaginé toute cette histoire.


	3. Chapter 2- Sales Strategies

Chapitre 2 : Sales Strategies

Notes de l'auteur : Ce chapitre contient la présence d'un démarcheur commercial du genre qui vient sonner à la porte alors qu'on n'a rien demandé, d'informations inutiles sur un aspirateur révolutionnaire et le fait assez embarrassant de se tenir la main…

SPOIL ALERT : Ils seront interrompus. Encore.

* * *

D'après les calculs d'Inko, Izuku ne devait pas encore être rentré à la maison.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'à part si All Might avait décidé entre-temps de sortir prendre l'air quelque part, il l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte de son appartement. Enfin, peut-être qu'il le l'attendait pas vraiment _elle_ en particulier. Ou peut-être que si.

Elle n'en était pas sure. Depuis qu'ils avaient eu cet espèce de … _moment_ , dans la cuisine deux jours plus tôt, ils n'avaient pas trouvé une seule occasion d'être seul à seul pour en parler (puisqu'Izuku semblait toujours être autour d'eux et qu'elle n'avait encore trouvé ni l'excuse ni le courage d'aller frapper à la porte de la chambre d'ami au beau milieu de la nuit).

Pour être honnête, elle n'était même pas sure qu'il y ait eu un _moment_ en premier lieu. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Peut-être qu'il avait juste fait preuve de… gentillesse, en agissant de cette façon ? Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi – peut-être même un peu trop – et au final elle était parvenue à la conclusion que pour tirer ça au clair d'une façon ou d'une autre il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen : c'était d'en discuter avec le principal concerné.

Décidée, elle prit une grande inspiration, compta jusqu'à dix et ouvrit la porte d'entrée de son appartement.

« Madame Midoriya ! »

Elle parcouru de haut en bas l'étranger plutôt… coloré qui venait de la saluer.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant mais elle reconnut immédiatement la cravate brillante et le costume fuchsia qu'il portait : il s'agissait d'un de ces agaçants démarcheurs commercial qui faisaient du porte à porte dans le quartier et dont elle avait déjà entendu parler. Apparemment, une fois qu'ils étaient entrés chez vous, vous ne pouviez plus vous en débarrasser avant de leur avoir acheter quelque chose. Ils avaient une ennuyeuse stratégie de vente agressive et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, beaucoup d'entre eux possédait un Alter qu'ils utilisaient de façon flagrante pour augmenter leur business. Ça ne devait pas être très légal mais bon, ces derniers temps, le système judiciaire avait des choses d'autant plus importantes à traiter.

Aussitôt que l'homme eu appelé son nom, All Might se tourna vers elle. Il était assis sur le canapé du salon, son expression offrant un savant mélange de culpabilité et d'appel à l'aide.

« Je suis Stan, de la Compagnie AEM » repris l'étranger en s'approchant rapidement d'elle avec le plus grand, le plus faux et le moins rassurant des sourire qu'elle ait jamais vu. « Les Amoureux de l'Électronique Ménager, la plus prometteuses des manufact—… »

« Je sais, je sais, » le coupa-t-elle brusquement, évitant sa poignée de main en enlevant méticuleusement son manteau. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement se montrer impolie mais elle n'avait pas non plus beaucoup d'options si elle voulait le mettre dehors le plus rapidement possible.

Même si ça voulait dire se retrouver seule avec All Might.

Surtout si ça voulait dire se retrouver seule avec All Might, en fait.

Elle se sentait plutôt confuse mais dans tous les cas, il fallait que ce déplaisant individu s'en aille.

Le vendeur ne sembla cependant pas dérangé par sa réplique abrupte et pris avantage de son soudain silence pour tenter de placer un mot ou deux.

« Comme je le disais à votre mari… »

Inko se tourna d'un coup face à l'intrus, les joues en feu.

« Mon QUOI ? »

« Votre _mari_. » Répéta lentement le vendeur en articulant assez clairement le mot _mari_ et en pointant All Might qui était soudain en train de tousser violemment sur le canapé.

« Ce n'est pas mon… nous ne sommes pas… » Bégaya-t-elle tandis que les mots _mari_ et _mariés_ mourrait à chaque fois sur ses lèvres, ses pensées irrémédiablement projeter sur le souvenir de leur _moment_ , accentuant brutalement son embarras.

Ce fut suffisant pour permettre au démarcheur commercial d'intervenir. Il passa derrière elle et la guida gentiment jusqu'au canapé où il la fit asseoir juste à côté d'All Might, qui n'avait toujours pas arrêté de tousser.

« N'avez-vous jamais réfléchi, » reprit-il ensuite, « à la façon dont vos appareils électroménagers pourraient améliorer votre relation ? »

Tous deux haletèrent brusquement au mot _relation_.

« Chez AEM, nous aimons penser à vos besoins en tant que couple et famille en premier lieu. » continua l'homme en costume.

Ce fut clairement trop pour les deux adultes, qui tentèrent désespérément d'expliquer qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas mariés. Mais tout ce qu'ils purent produire fut un concert de sons emmêlés et de propos confus sans queue ni tête. Le vendeur ne sembla pas trop perturbé par ça et continua avec son speatch.

« Imaginez le nombre de choses que vous pourriez faire si vous n'aviez plus à vous préoccuper des corvées ménagères ! »

Il sorti un dépliant rempli de diagrammes et de pourcentage de sa poche.

« Regardez ça. » dit-il « Et vous verrez combien d'heure de temps libre vous pourriez gagner pour vous si vous achetez notre tout dernier produit ! »

Ni Inko ni All Might ne regardait aucune des données que le commercial était en train de pointer mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde.

« Par exemple, saviez-vous que les gens passent en moyenne un quart d'heure par jour à nettoyer le sol de leur maison ? »

Il s'attendait sans doute à une réaction de surprise, qui ne vint jamais. Inko était trop occupée à cacher son visage rouge derrière ses mains et All Might à tenter (sans succès) de disparaitre entre les coussins du canapé pour prêter la moindre attention au discours de l'homme qui s'agitait en face d'eux.

« Mais ! Si vous achetez notre Goomba XX-546 V, » repris néanmoins celui-ci, « C'est un quart d'heure de temps libre par jour juste pour vous ! Multipliez le par les sept jours de la semaine et vous obtenez quasiment deux heures où vous pouvez juste vous reposer ou marcher ensemble sur la plage. » Il retourna le prospectus, montrant la photo d'une plage tropicale imprimée de l'autre côté.

Inko regarda finalement dans sa direction.

Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement faux dans les calculs du vendeur mais là tout de suite, elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle était soudainement concentrée sur la belle, relaxante photo de plage qu'elle avait sous les yeux, avec les coquillages blancs et la sensation du sable sous ses pieds, le rythme caressant des vagues venant lécher le rivage…

Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle avait conscience que ça devait être un effet de l'Alter du vendeur mais c'était réellement un endroit merveilleux. Elle espérait seulement que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, All Might était capable de résister à ça.

Apparemment non, vu qu'il se tenait juste à côté d'elle, profitant lui aussi de la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau.

Il posa le regard sur elle en souriant et elle ne put faire autrement que de lui sourire en retour.

Il y avait une voix qui lui murmurait de prendre la main d'All Migh – non attendez, de son _mari_ ! – (et d'acheter un Goomba XX-546 V), et ça ressemblait étrangement à la voix du démarcheur commercial mais, pour être honnête, pourquoi s'en soucier ? Elle était dans un endroit parfait avec un superbe temps et elle tenait… attendez. Était-elle réellement en train de tenir la main d'All Might ?!

Soudainement la seule chose qu'elle put entendre fut son cœur qui battait extrêmement forts, puis elle fut de retour sur son canapé, dans son salon, hors de l'illusion du vendeur.

En effet, elle tenait _vraiment_ la main d'All Might.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû la lâcher. Et peut-être montrer un semblant d'embarras, ou mieux encore, d'énervement face à l'intrus pour les avoir influencé et ensuite le chasser rapidement hors de chez elle. Mais tenir la main du blond était si agréable…

Il pouvait la laisser partir s'il le voulait. Actuellement, il était censé être le héros dans tout ça. Il était celui qui ne devait pas se laisser embobiner par un Alter aussi faible tandis qu'elle, simple civile, avait la parfaite excuse de s'être laisse prendre.

Elle décida donc de prétendre qu'elle était encore plongée dans l'illusion quelques instants de plus.

Le commercial était toujours en train de parler de plage et du super Goomba XX-546 V capable d'aspiré trois poignées de sables par secondes, donc ils n'avaient pas à se soucier d'en avoir dans leurs chaussures ni sur le sol de leur maison. Il débita quelques phrases sans aucun sens pendant encore une ou deux minutes mais une nouvelle fois elle ne l'écoutait plus.

All Might lui tenait toujours la main.

Elle se mit à penser qu'il devait peut-être faire semblant lui aussi.

Après un moment, le ton du vendeur sembla prendre une note légèrement contrariée. Il répétait de plus en plus souvent « achetez le Goomba XX-546 V » sans vraiment parvenir à placer de nouvelles argumentations logiques dans ses propos.

En face de lui, Inko et All Might se tenaient toujours la main sans rien dire, passant tout doucement d'une prise décontractée à quelque chose de plus serré en entremêlant simultanément leurs doigts, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire rougir tous les deux d'un seul coup… avant de lâcher un soudain pouffement de rire commun.

Le vendeur se tu.

« Écoutez… » Commença All Might après quelques instant de silence de plus en se tournant vers Inko. « À propos de l'autre jour… »

Elle hocha doucement la tête, sentant son cœur accélérer pour atteindre un niveau difficilement supportable.

« J'ai réfléchi. »

Oh oui. Oui, elle y beaucoup avait réfléchi elle aussi.

Le démarcheur commercial d'AEM marmonna quelque chose mais ni Inko ni All Might ne lui prêtèrent la moindre attention.

« Et je pense que… nous… »

Il n'avait pas l'air très sûr de ce qu'il essayait de lui dire mais Inko ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il se rapprochait lentement d'elle. Le vendeur les regardait à présent avec une certaine incrédulité, mais il devait toujours s'imaginer qu'ils étaient mariés, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait donc pas se plaindre si, par exemple, ils décidaient de s'embrasser ?

Elle serra doucement les mains d'All Might dans les siennes et il sembla comprendre, parce qu'il arrêta d'essayer d'expliquer peu importe ce qu'il voulait dire et se pencha encore plus près d'elle…

« Je suis là ! » s'exclama Izuku en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui avant de pénétrer dans le salon.

Et encore une fois, Inko commença à paniquer tandis qu'elle était toujours assise sur le canapé, avec All Might soudainement placé à l'autre bout, bien plus éloigné d'elle qu'une seconde auparavant.

Comme la première fois, elle se sentit vraiment confuse.

Sa seule consolation fut de constater la même confusion sur le visage du vendeur qui ne comprit pas comment il s'était soudain retrouvé à donner un nouveau Goomba XX-546 V à All Might qui, en retour, lui tendait l'argent pour le payer.

Néanmoins, une vente est une vente, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, même lorsqu'il fut ensuite jeter hors de l'appartement.

X-X-X-X-X

NOTES IMPORTANTES : le Goomba XX-546 V sera offert à Izuku pour l'aider à nettoyer sa chambre de dortoir. Il en gardera l'exclusivité pendant quelques jours avant qu'il ne devienne finalement la propriété de la classe 1-A jusqu'à sa mystérieuse disparition durant une nuit sombre et venteuse.

Il sera ensuite retrouvé dans le jardin de l'école par Mai Hatsume, qui s'en servira pour construire un casque à un héros peu connu, en faisant le premier Goomba à actuellement se battre contre des Vilains.


	4. Chapter 3 - Warning Risk of Falling

Chapitre 3 : Warning: Risk of Falling

 _Note de l'auteur :_ _All Might et Inko se retrouvent bloqués sur le balcon. Il veut sauter mais Inko le retient… Il va tomber de toute façon._

 _*L'AUTEUR FAIT ÉVIDEMMENT UN CLIN D'ŒIL AU JEU DE MOT*_

 _*S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, REMARQUEZ LE JEU DE MOT*_

 _*PARCE QU'IL SERA PLACE À L'INTÉRIEUR*_

 _*DEUX FOIS, EN PLUS*_

… _À force vous devriez savoir ce qui va se passer._

 _Mais savez-vous COMMENT cela va-t-il se passer cette fois ?_

 _Lisez ce chapitre pour le découvrir !_

 _NdT_ _: Ici le jeu de mot est moins évident en français mais si je vous dis qu'en anglais « tomber » se dit « fall » j'imagine que vous comprenez ;)_

 _PS : un grand MERCI à celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! Vos follows et favoites me font vraiment plaisir et me motive à continuer !_

* * *

Inko regardait les étincelles lointaines exploser dans le ciel crépusculaire. Quelqu'un devait tenter de faire un feu d'artifice, ou s'amuser avec son Alter, c'était difficile à dire à une telle distance.

Il faisait frais mais elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment alors qu'elle passait quelques minutes sur le balcon pour profiter de l'air pur. Une multitude de pensées fusaient dans sa tête en ce moment et elle avait besoin d'y mettre de l'ordre.

L'autre jour elle avait eu un autre… _moment_ avec All Might. Et après, comme la première fois, ils avaient été interrompus, l'émotion avait disparue et tout était redevenu exactement comme avant (sauf peut-être pour son propre malaise qui ne cessait de grandir en la présence de l'ancien héros numéro un). À présent elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas juste se tenir devant lui et lui dire « Tu te rappelles lorsque, l'autre jour, on était peut-être sur le point de faire quelque chose comme s'embrasser ? Tu veux qu'on essai encore une fois pour voir ? »

Ou peut-être qu'elle devrait après tout mais… non elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'était ni courageuse ni aussi audacieuse.

« Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ? »

La voix d'All Might la pris par surprise et elle sursauta légèrement.

« Bien sûr. » répondit-elle en faisant de son mieux pour regagner son calme et sembler aussi détendue que possible. Sa voix avait tout de même tremblé un petit peu.

Elle aurait aimé songer que c'était une étrange coïncidence qu'il arrive pile au moment où elle pensait à lui mais, soyons honnêtes, elle pensait à lui toute la journée donc ce n'était pas vraiment un quelconque signe du destin. Dans tous les cas elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être excitée ou terrifiée.

Et ce fut peut-être à cause de sa confusion qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'All Might était en train de fermer a porte-fenêtre – qui ne pouvait être ouverte que depuis l'intérieur de l'appartement – derrière lui. Elle ne s'en aperçu qu'en entendant le « click » du verrou et laissa échapper un hoquet d'inquiétude.

« Uh, Ho. » fit All Might qui sembla comprendre qu'il les avait enfermés dehors. « Désolé. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non. J'aurais dû vous prévenir. »

Il avait l'air incroyablement mortifié. Ou bien était-il… embarrassé ? Il semblait en tout cas bien plus nerveux qu'à l'ordinaire, posant son regard partout sauf sur elle et apparemment incapable de rester immobile, même si le balcon était si petit qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger non plus. Elle tenta de la rassurer, en lui disait qu'Izuku allait sans doute les trouver assez rapidement – c'était presque l'heure du dîner et elle l'avait déjà appelé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il acquiesça et commença à regarder avec insistance l'intérieur de l'appartement pour repérer l'éventuelle arrivée du jeune garçon.

Peut-être que c'était juste son imagination mais il ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi d'être là, même s'il était venu de lui-même sur le balcon en premier lieu.

Peut-être qu'après tout, elle avait finalement tout imaginé. Peut-être qu'elle était celle qui poussait leurs… _moments_ à se produire et qu'il pensait qu'elle allait profiter de la situation, se sentant piégé et inconfortable par rapport à ça.

Peu importe la raison, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir si anxieux. Parce qu'elle se sentait désolée pour lui qu'il soit si gêné, ou parce qu'elle se sentait désolée pour elle-même – elle ne savait pas vraiment– mais elle avait besoin de lui faire savoir qu'il pouvait se détendre, que rien n'allait se passer. Malheureusement (pour elle).

Elle pouvait peut-être tenter quelque petits blagues pour le distraire ?

Elle essaya de dire quelque chose mais, sitôt qu'elle eut ouvert la bouche, elle éternua.

Il reporta finalement son attention sur elle.

« Vous avez froid ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle allait lui dire que non, elle allait bien, mais fut interrompue par un second éternuement.

« Vous allez finir par vous enrhumer ! Là, prenez mon – » Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en jetant un coup d'œil à sa tenue. Il portait uniquement un haut à manche courte, ni pull ni veste. « … tee-shirt ? »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule. » dit-t-elle en souriant, avant d'éternuer de nouveau.

« Il faut qu'on rentre à l'intérieur. » déclara All Might en jetant un regard par-dessus la rambarde. À la soudaine terreur d'Inko, il semblait évaluer la distance entre le balcon et le sol.

« Vous… vous ne pensez pas à ce que je crois que vous pensez… » Chuchota-t-elle avec horreur.

Il se tourna vers elle, apparemment confus.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que… » Commença-t-elle en cherchant les bons mots. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment lui dire qu'elle pensait qu'il allait juste finir écrabouiller sur le sol.

« Parce que vous sautez et puis quoi ? La porte d'entrée est aussi verrouillée de l'intérieur. »

« Vrai. » lui accorda-t-il. « Mais ensuite je pourrais sonner. Le jeune Izuku l'entendra. »

Il avait raison. Mais ça semblait toujours une terrible idée.

« Je pense que je suis encore capable de faire un saut comme celui-là. » dit-t-il en penchant une fois de plus la tête par-dessus le rebord. Ils étaient plutôt hauts.

« Ou pas. » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Mais elle n'entendit pas cette dernière partie parce qu'elle le coupa soudain par un abrupte et froid : « Non, vous ne pouvez pas. » qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir.

Elle réalisa un peu trop tard qu'elle venait de dire ça au même homme qui pouvait auparavant sauter au-dessus d'un immeuble en un battement de cils. Le même homme qui pouvait, fondamentalement, voler par-dessus la ville entière.

Pour l'amour de dieu, elle l'avait vu tant de fois à la télévision. Il pouvait faire bien, bien pire que de sauter d'un balcon.

Et elle osait lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Il allait probablement se dire qu'elle n'était qu'une insolente petite femme incapable de se mêler de ses propres affaires – et qui n'avait même pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux après lui avoir dit ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire.

Elle continua d'observer ses chaussures même si elle sentait clairement son regard peser sur elle.

Il était probablement ennuyé, ou pire, furieux.

Cependant… c'était vrai, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment l'ampleur de sa « condition » actuelle, mais elle n'était pas aveugle. Elle s'avait qu'elle avait raison.

Toutefois ce n'est pas ce qui allait l'empêcher d'être fâché après elle – actuellement il pouvait même être d'autant plus indigné s'il s'avérait qu'elle avait raison.

Après un moment il laissa échapper un petit soupir, rompant le silence glacial qui était tombé entre eux.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et leva finalement les yeux pour le regarder.

Il ne semblait pas véritablement… en colère. Il se tenait devant elle, imposant, de façon quelque peu menaçante, les bras croisés. Mais plus qu'enrager il semblait… amusé.

« Oh. » dit-il. Juste ça.

Sa voix était calme et douce. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air en colère. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule explication à ça.

Il était au-delà de la colère. C'était probablement ça. L'imprudence d'Inko était telle qu'il n'était pas seulement irrité, il était aussi profondément offensé – songea-t-elle.

Mais tout même.

Être offensé n'était pas une raison suffisante pour finir écraser sur le sol. Heureusement, ce n'était pas non plus une bonne raison pour l'envoyer _elle_ valsée en dehors du balcon (non pas qu'elle pensait qu'il allait réellement faire ça, mais parfois son imagination était bien plus rapide que son sens commun).

« Vous allez essayer de m'arrêter ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

« Si… » Sa voix était un murmure. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait oser dire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire : « Si je dois le faire, alors oui. »

« Comment ? »

Il fit un pas en avant et, considérant la taille réduite du balcon, elle se retrouva subitement coincée contre le mur.

 _Comment_ , c'était surement une bonne question. Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et elle n'avait rien à dire non plus pour pouvoir prétendre mettre ses mots en action.

Donc elle se contenta d'attraper le bord de son tee-shirt, les mains tremblant bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait aimé montrer. Peut-être que s'il sautait comme ça, entre sa propre force physique et son Alter elle pourrait parvenir à le ramener en arrière. Il n'avait pas l'air si lourd que ça après tout.

All Might la regarda, puis regarda ensuite ses doigts serrés sur le tissu de son tee-shirt.

Après un moment il poussa un gros soupire qui ressemblait plus à de la résignation qu'à de l'agacement et se rapprocha encore plus près, posant ses avant-bras sur le mur et se penchant vers elle.

Ce n'était plus juste les mains d'Inko qui tremblaient maintenant, c'était son corps entier, et elle suspectait que ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'idée qu'il soit en colère contre elle mais plus avec le fait qu'il soit incroyablement près.

« Merci. » souffla-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard confus. Ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle elle s'attendait.

« Pour avoir été franche. » précisa-t-il. « J'apprécie cela. Très peu de gens le sont. En fait, presque personne ne l'est avec moi ces derniers temps. »

Elle aurait peut-être dû lui répondre quelque chose mais maintenant qu'elle réalisait qu'il n'était pas fâché contre elle et qu'il l'avait quasiment poussée contre le mur, non pas pour la tuer, mais probablement avec une toute autre intention en tête, les mots étaient un peu difficile à trouver. Ça lui prit un temps fou pour parvenir à ne serait-ce qu'hocher la tête et même plus pour finalement parler à nouveau.

« Donc… vous n'allez pas sauter ? »

« Non. » lâcha-t-il en se rapprochant encore plus qu'avant si c'était possible. « Mais je crois que je vais tomber de toute façon. »

« Alors, » dit-elle presque sans pouvoir entendre sa propre voix parmi ses assourdissements battements de cœur. « Puis-je vous suggérer de trouver quelque chose à quoi vous raccrocher ? »

« Ça me semble raisonnable. » répondit-il en passant lentement un bras autour de sa taille. « Mais étrangement, j'ai l'impression que ça aura l'effet inverse. »

Elle tira gentiment sur son tee-shirt pour l'obliger à se pencher et il s'exécuta obligeamment avec satisfaction.

« Vous vous êtes encore coincés sur le balcon ? » demanda Izuku en ouvrant la porte-fenêtre.

Inko ne sut pas vraiment comment All Might réussi à bouger si rapidement sans tomber _pour de vrai_ par-dessus la rambarde dans un espace si confiné. Toujours est-il qu'elle se retrouva là, à regarder les lointains éclairages comme si rien ne s'était passé, avec l'homme debout à l'opposé de la petite plateforme, répondant nonchalamment à Izuku que oui, ils étaient restés coincés par sa faute et qu'ils devaient rentrer à l'intérieur maintenant avant que quelqu'un n'attrape froid ou pire – et elle fut sure qu'il lui lança un rapide regard à ces quelques mots –, ne tombe.

* * *

NdT : _Au fait, j'ai oublié de le préciser mais cette fiction contient 8 chapitres en tous._ _Je ne pense pas avoir un rythme de publication régulier mais j'essaierais de ne pas être trop lente._ _J'irais jusqu'au bout, en tout cas ça c'est sûr !_


	5. Chapter 4 - Night Fever

Chapitre 4 : Night fever, Night fever

 _Résumé_ _: C'est le milieu de la nuit lorsqu'Inko est soudainement réveillée par un bruit étrange provenant de la cuisine._

 _Le chapitre s'appelle « Night fever, Night fever » (vous devez chanter !), et j'adore toujours mes clichés, vous savez donc ce qui va arriver…_

 _NdA_ _: Vous… savez vraiment ce qui va arriver, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _J'espère parce que CA VA ENCORE ARRIVER!_

 _(Je suis en partie désolée pour ça mais je vous jure qu'à un moment donné… Mwahahahahaha. S'il vous plaît ne détestez pas Izuku pour autant. C'est un gentil garçon. Je suis le cerveau machiavélique de l'histoire.)_

 _Aussi, dans le chapitre 174 de MHA (l'œuvre originale dont j'ai tendance à oublier l'existence) il est confirmé que les réflexes de Tochinori sont toujours actifs, donc le « PapaRadar » est presque canon !_

X_X_X_X_X

Un étrange bruit saccadé particulièrement fort provenant de la cuisine réveilla Inko au beau milieu de la nuit.

Normalement, elle aurait aussitôt sauté hors du matelas pour se saisir de la batte de baseball qu'elle gardait cachée sous son lit en imaginant les pires scénarios de meurtre possible, mais cette fois c'était différent – Izuku était à la maison, ainsi qu'All Might. Cette dernière partie lui semblait d'ailleurs toujours un peu surréaliste parfois.

Quoi qu'il en soit, savoir qu'ils étaient là la rassurait un peu (juste un peu car son imagination à cette heure de la nuit était toujours assez débordante face à ses pensées morbides) et lui suggérait que l'un d'entre eux était probablement la source du bruit qu'elle entendait.

Elle tenta de se rendormir calmement mais son cerveau était encore un peu trop focalisé sur la pensée qu _'All Might était actuellement à la maison_ , rendant toute tentative de sommeiller à nouveau impossible. Elle pensait toujours à ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt sur le balcon. Était-il sérieux ? Il avait vraiment l'air sérieux. Seulement, comme avant, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de… pleinement s'expliquer. Une fois qu'ils avaient été « sauvés » par Izuku, ils avaient dînés (même si son estomac était tellement serré qu'elle n'avait quasiment rien avalé), puis ils avaient regardé un film, tous les trois ensembles dans le salon. Izuku avait ensuite embarqué All Might dans sa chambre pour discuter d'un truc de héros et il se faisait tard donc Inko était allé se coucher pour (essayer) de dormir. Et maintenant elle était réveillée parce que quelqu'un…

Oh.

Comme le bruit qu'elle entendait provenait de la cuisine, elle avait d'abord pensé qu'Izuku s'était levé pour chercher un encas nocturne, mais si c'était en fait All Might… ?

Elle se retrouva debout en train d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre avant même de réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle s'arrêta seulement en apercevant son reflet dans le miroir du couloir – elle n'était pas très… présentable. Son pyjama était tout sauf flatteur et ses cheveux étaient une catastrophe. Elle pouvait régler ce second problème assez rapidement mais sa tenue c'était autre chose. Devait-elle se changer… ? Mais alors ne serait-ce pas assez étrange de la voir se balader la nuit complètement habillée dans la maison? Elle pouvait peut-être opté pour quelque chose de simple, qui pouvait faire office de pyjama sans être trop dépenaillé, et moins rose, et sans…

Le bruit se fit à nouveau entendre mais cette fois, avec la porte ouverte, elle le reconnu. Quelqu'un était en train de tousser, et vu le son produit ça avait l'air assez mauvais.

Elle oublia instantanément sa réflexion sur sa tenue et se précipita dans la cuisine, trouvant All Might penché au-dessus de l'évier, toussant violemment.

La lumière était éteinte mais la pâle lueur azure provenant de la fenêtre était suffisante pour lui permettre de voir que cette fois c'était pire que d'habitude.

Elle savait qu'il faisait généralement de son mieux pour qu'on ne le voie pas – même Izuku – lorsqu'il allait mal et qu'elle aurait probablement dû le laisser se débrouiller seul, pour éviter de le gêner. Seulement il avait l'air de souffrir et il ne savait probablement pas où étaient rangées les affaires médicales (de plus, même en le sachant, il aurait probablement attendu de demander la permission avant d'utiliser quoi que ce soit). Il avait dû vouloir boire quelque chose de chaud vu qu'il était dans la cuisine et que quelques placard étaient également ouverts, mais il ne devait pas non plus savoir où trouver le thé ni les tasses.

Après quelques secondes, elle décida qu'il allait probablement être embarrassé, c'était vrai, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tousser comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il ne meure dans sa cuisine.

Elle attendit que la quinte de toux actuelle se calme pour l'approcher, s'assurant de faire suffisamment de bruit pour qu'il remarque sa présence.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il l'entendit et se redressa immédiatement en s'essuyant la bouche pour regagner une certaine contenance.

« Hey, »Murmura-t-elle, « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il lui sourit et hocha doucement la tête.

« Je vous ait réveillé ? »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. » répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il immédiatement, « Je ne voulais pas… »

Il dû s'interrompre pour tousser encore une fois et elle fut pratiquement sûre de voir sortir du sang de sa bouche, mais il essaya de faire passer ça pour un petit problème sans importance. Ce fut cependant clair qu'il s'agissait du début d'une autre crise et il dû à contrecœur se détourner pour se pencher à nouveau au-dessus de l'évier.

Elle ne savait pas s'il allait être en colère après elle ou pas, mais lorsqu'il se remit à toussé elle s'avança pour lui tapoter gentiment le dos, espérant pouvoir alléger sa peine, au moins un petit peu.

Il frémi lorsqu'elle le toucha, toutefois elle ne sut pas si c'était à cause d'elle ou de la quinte de toux.

Lorsque la crise fut passée il s'essuya une nouvelle fois la bouche et le menton.

« Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. » reprit-il. Puis Après un instant de silence… «Mais je l'espérais. Un petit peu. Juste un tout petit peu, parce que je ne voulais pas que vous vous leviez à cause de moi… »

Voulait-il réellement dire qu'il espérait la voir debout au milieu de la nuit ? Souhaitant probablement qu'elle puisse l'aider ? Son cœur accéléra un peu mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre.

« Venez-vous asseoir par ici. » dit-elle en le guidant jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche. Il tremblait. « J'ai l'impression que c'est vous qui avez fini par attraper froid. Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ? » ajouta-t-elle doucement.

« Je vais bien, merci. » répondit-il. Sa respiration était lourde et il refoula une autre quinte de toux.

« Oui, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre. »

« Amusant de vous voir ici votre majesté. » répliqua-t-il, riant et toussant en même temps. « Est-ce que je vous ait déjà dit que j'espérais vous rencontrer cette nuit ? »

Elle essaya de sourire comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de drôle et non pas quelque chose qui lui faisait monter le feu aux joues et tordait agréablement son ventre.

« Vous l'avez fait. Maintenant attendez juste une minute que j'aille vous chercher une aspirine. »

Il l'attrapa subitement pas la manche de son pyjama.

«Attendez… s'il vous plait, restez. »

Il sembla ensuite réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et la relâcha. « Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas besoin de partir. Je vais bien. » Ajouta-il.

Elle avait probablement besoin de s'asseoir aussi à présent, vu que ses jambes tremblaient brusquement et qu'elle était sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque, elle parvint néanmoins à garder son self-control.

« Laissez-moi au moins vous préparer quelque chose de chaud. » lâcha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le comptoir. _Et après je vais aller vous cherchez cette aspirine et le reste de l'armoire à pharmacie_ , songea-t-elle.

Alors que l'eau commençait à bouillir elle l'entendit rire légèrement.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle curieusement en se tournant vers lui.

« Jolie brioches. » dit-il en la regardant.

« QUOI— ! »

« Jolie brioches. » répéta-t-il en pointant son pyjama. Le pyjama entièrement moche et rose et qu'elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle portait, couvert de petits dessins de brioches imprimées sur le tissu.

Elle se sentie extrêmement consciente d'elle-même tout d'un coup, mais elle arriva encore à laisser échapper un petit rire.

« Vous délirez. » déclara-t-elle en se rapprochant de la table avec une tasse de thé. « Est-ce que vous avez de la fièvre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua-t-il.

« Laissez-moi vérifier.»

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle était seulement à moitié réveillée, ou peut-être parce qu'elle était seule avec son fils depuis trop longtemps pour se rappeler comment les adultes vérifiaient leur fièvre, mais elle se retrouva à repousser les cheveux d'All Might en arrière pour lui poser une main sur le front avant même de réaliser ce qu'elle était actuellement en train de faire.

Quand elle s'en rendit compte il était déjà trop tard.

Elle aurait dû battre en retraite avec gêne, ou bien simplement prétendre que c'était parfaitement normal et s'éloigner ensuite pour l'informer qu'en effet, il était brulant de fièvre. Mais elle resta là, immobile.

Le fait qu'il agrippe une nouvelle fois son pyjama n'aidait nullement la situation.

Oh, et puis zut !

Elle était si près, elle pouvait bien prendre son tour, se rapprocher d'un petit pas de plus et l'embrasser, non ? Il voulait la voir. Et il lui avait dit de ne pas s'en aller. Et il était toujours en train de la tenir par la manche. Sans mentionner ce qu'il s'était déjà produit lors de leurs précédents… moments.

Se sentant extrêmement courageuse elle se pencha doucement vers lui.

Et tout aussi doucement, il recula.

Elle souhaita que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et la fasse disparaitre instantanément.

Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face après ça. Mon dieu, elle ne serait même plus capable de rester dans la même pièce que lui ! Juste pour préserver son honneur elle allait devoir déménager dans une autre ville. Dans un autre pays. Dans un autre univers. Et ça ne serait toujours pas assez loin à son goût…

Finalement, elle avait tout imaginé.

Peut-être qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir avec _seulement_ le cœur brisé et une montagne d'embarras – elle pourrait prétendre qu'elle n'avait pas du tout essayé de l'embrasser, et s'il en faisait mention elle pouvait toujours dire qu'il délirait à cause de la fièvre et que c'était lui qui s'était imaginé des choses.

Oui. Ça pouvait marcher.

Maintenant s'il voulait bien lâcher sa manche et la laisser partir, elle pourrait rapidement courir jusqu'à la salle de bain, lui ramener la boite d'aspirine avant d'aller pleurer seule dans son lit.

Seulement il la retient près de lui, leur front se touchant presque

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il après un moment. « Je ne veux pas que vous tombiez malade vous aussi. »

Oh. Ça… changeait pas mal de chose.

Il se souciait finalement d'elle et de sa santé – et c'était incroyablement attentionné, gentil et ça lui donnait encore plus envie de l'embrasser. Elle aurait laissé échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement, si seulement elle arrivait à se rappeler comment respirer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » finit-elle par arriver à chuchoter en retour en se penchant encore plus. « J'ai beaucoup d'aspirines en réserve. »

« C'est super maman. » lança Izuku en entrant dans la pièce, allumant la lumière en se frottant les yeux. « Je pense que je vais en avoir besoin, je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Inko le regarda puis regarda All Might qui avait fait son truc… son truc _habituel_ – elle pouvait de permettre de l'appeler ainsi à présent – et se trouvait désormais à quelques mètres d'elle, penché par-dessus l'évier en train de tousser violemment (et il ne semblait pas faire semblant cette fois – mais se déplacer à une vitesse surhumaine l'avait probablement affecté, d'autant plus qu'il étant malade).

« Je vais vous en chercher pour tous les deux. » soupira-elle après un instant.

X_X_X_X_X

 _NdT_ _: Merci encore à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire !_


	6. Chapter 5 - Uncanny resemblance

Chapitre 5 : Uncanny resemblance

 _Résumé_ _: Les corvées ménagères deviennent soudain bien plus intéressantes lorsque vous êtes étrangement attiré par le balai à serpillère et qu'il vous demande de danser sur de la musique Disney…_

 _NdA_ _: Vous connaissez la chanson !_

 _Mais… est-ce que vous connaissez le balai ?_

 _Bien sûr que vous connaissez. Après ce chapitre je pense que vous ne regarderez plus jamais les balais de la même façon._

 _NdA_ _: Je crois bien que ce chapitre est l'un de ceux qui m'ont fait le plus rire. J'espère que vous allez vous amuser !_

* * *

Inko n'aimait pas particulièrement faire le ménage, mais elle devait admettre que parfois – particulièrement aujourd'hui – ça l'aidait à garder l'esprit occupé, l'empêchant de trop réfléchir à des moments qu'elle était désormais fatiguée d'essayer de comprendre.

L'autre jour elle avait presque embrassé All Might. Presque. Puis ils avaient été interrompus par Izuku et ensuite… et bien, tous les deux étaient tombés malades et elle avait dû s'en occuper du mieux qu'elle avait pu. Elle avait éventuellement prévu de les renvoyer au lit, de préférence Izuku en premier, comme ça elle aurait pu accompagner All Might dans la chambre des invités et s'attarder un peu, juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien… Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Izuku avait soudainement proposé « une soirée pyjama pour ceux qui ont attrapés froid » et avait fini par camper toute la nuit dans la chambre d'All Might.

Il y était aussi resté le jour suivant.

Et encore aujourd'hui également.

La seule chose positive pour Inko était qu'elle n'avait pas fini par séduire (abuser ?) de son patient semi drogué semi délirant.

Elle n'était tout de même pas aussi désespérée.

Pas encore.

Elle secoua la tête pour se focaliser à nouveau sur son travail. Si elle frottait le sol de toutes ses forces peut-être bien qu'elle finirait suffisamment fatiguée pour s'endormir dès que sa tête aurait touché l'oreiller au lieu de remuer et tourner dans son lit en cherchant une bonne raison d'entrée dans la chambre d'ami au milieu de la nuit.

Elle alluma la TV sans vraiment y faire attention, juste pour essayer de repousser les pensées dans sa tête et pour avoir une sorte de compagnie avec elle dans le salon. Elle ne regarda même pas ce qui passait à l'écran, tout était bon tant que ça pouvait la distraire.

Elle se saisit du balai à serpillière et commença à nettoyer énergiquement le sol.

 _« Aïe, ça fait mal… ! »_

Inko arrêta de balayer. Ça provenait de la télé… pas vrai ? Pendant une fraction de seconde elle avait cru que c'était le balai.

Elle retourna néanmoins l'objet de sorte à ce que la tête pleine de fibres soit face à elle.

 _« Je suis un prince tu sais ? »_

« Bien sûr que tu en es un. » répondit-elle en étouffant un petit rire. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder l'écran de la télévision – comme elle le pensait c'était l'une de ces vieilles comédies romantiques dans lesquelles tout le monde chantait et dansait toutes les dix minutes pendant au moins un quart d'heure.

Elle revint à nouveau à son balai. Pour être honnête on pouvait presque croire qu'il ressemblait à une personne.

 _« Tu veux danser avec moi ? »_

« Et bien… » dit Inko, « Puisque c'est toi qui demande. »

La musique se fit entendre et, tout comme les personnages à l'écran qui se lançaient dans leur chorégraphie, Inko s'essaya également à quelques tentatives de pirouettes. Elle laissa le balai tournoyer dans ses mains et c'est alors que ça la frappa : il ne ressemblait pas à n'importe quelle personne, il lui ressemblait à _lui_ !

En tenant compte que les longs fibres étaient jaunes et que la tête était monté sur un long manche tout mince les similitudes étaient quelque peu improbables.

Elle rit encore avant de secouer la tête pour se concentrer sur la musique et les paroles des personnages. De toutes les phrases possible du monde, le prince choisit soudain de dire à l'héroïne « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. » et ce fut plus que ce qu'Inko pouvait en supporter.

Elle n'était pas sure de ce qu'elle trouvait le plus drôle : le fait que son balai ressemble à All Might ou le fait qu'elle soit irrémédiablement attiré par quelqu'un qui ressemblait à son balai – dans tous les cas elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. Elle riait tellement qu'elle finit par glisser sur la portion de sol humide qu'elle venait de nettoyer. Elle essaya de stopper sa chute en se rattrapant au balai mais c'était trop glissant et elle dû lâcher prise dans une pirouette à moitié contrôlée pour se retrouver sur le canapé plutôt que sur le sol.

Le balais fut projeter par terre et glissa jusqu'à l'entrée du couloir.

Il s'arrêta juste devant une paire de pieds.

Qui, _évidemment_ , appartenait à All Might.

Peut-être qu'il venait juste d'arriver et qu'il n'avait rien vu du tout. Peut-être.

Inko pouvait toujours espérer.

Doucement, il ramassa le balai.

Inko dû faire un effort pour retenir un autre éclat de rire. Les voir tous les deux côtes à côte était juste… trop.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant du canapé. Il lui tendit le balai.

« Oui, » lui répondit-elle, les yeux un peu humide à cause du fou-rire précédant, « merci. »

Peut-être qu'il n'avait vraiment rien vu de ce qui venait de se passer. Dans ce cas c'était un soulagement, car s'il lui demandait quoi que ce soit, elle pouvait toujours prétendre qu'elle avait juste glissé sur le sol mouillé.

C'était un peu gênant, certes, mais pas autant que de lui dire qu'elle avait glissé parce qu'elle était en train de rire trop fort en dansant avec un balai qui, selon elle, lui ressemblait.

« Ok. » déclara-t-il. « Mais la prochaine fois, vous devriez choisir votre partenaire de danse un peu plus soigneusement. »

Elle sentit ses joues prendre feu.

Bon sang, il l'avait vu !

« Il était juste un peu rigide. » répliqua-t-elle en se levant du canapé pour aller remettre le balai dans le seau. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui. Il semblait avoir complètement récupérer de son gros rhume, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était désormais parfaitement sain et lucide. Cependant, avec ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander et ce que cela impliquait, elle était peut-être celle qui délirait à présent.

« Vous pensez que vous pouvez faire mieux ? »

Il lui sourit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son expression avait quelque chose de calculateur, comme s'il attendait sa question.

« Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. » déclara-t-il en s'inclinant courtoisement. « Puis-je avoir cette danse ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec une petite révérence et lui tendis la main.

« Bien sûr. » dit-elle.

Il prit sa main et l'embrassa gentiment, juste un effleurement mais elle senti sa peau brûler à l'endroit du contact comme si elle avait mis les doigts dans un bac de lave en fusion.

Il l'attira ensuite près de lui et ils commencèrent à danser.

Il était, de façon inattendue, un excellent danseur.

Elle supposa que ça devait avoir un rapport avec des années de pratiques dans les galas et autres événements médiatisés et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il tenait toujours ses partenaires de danse comme il la tenait elle, serrée contre lui plus que ce que suggérait habituellement l'étiquette. Il la guida à travers le salon, puis autour du canapé, mais ça ne pris pas longtemps avant qu'ils fassent une pause.

La musique continuait en arrière fond et aucun d'eux n'était véritablement fatigué ou ennuyé – mais l'aspect formel de la danse avait progressivement perdu tout ce qu'il y avait de platonique et évolué en quelque chose qui se rapprochait plus d'un câlin, d'un câlin _assez_ serré, et danser était quasiment devenu impossible à présent.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Est-ce que c'était mieux ou pas ? »

« Mmm, » lâcha-elle en faisant semblant d'y réfléchir, « peut-être. »

« Peut-être ? » répéta-t-il en se penchant plus près de son visage.

« Peut-être. »

Il laissa sa main remonter le long de son épaule jusqu'à venir la poser sur sa joue.

« Alors _peut-être_ que nous devrions aller danser quelque part un de ses jours, pour que je puisse vous convaincre. »

« J'adorerais. » approuva-t-elle en fermant les yeux alors qu'il approchait son visage du sien.

« Oh ! Il y a un marathon Pisney* ! » s'exclama Izuku en entrant dans le salon.

« Oui, il a déjà commencé. » lui répondit All Might qui… passait le balai ?

Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment il faisait ça, ce devait être une sorte de truc de super-héros professionnel parce qu'elle était à la place du balai une seconde plus tôt et qu'elle se retrouvait maintenant assise sur le canapé en train de regarder le prince danser et chanter. Sans oublié qu'All Might semblait avoir déjà nettoyé plus de la moitié de la surface du salon en un claquement de doigt !

« Donne-moi un coup de main avec ça mon garçon, et nous pourront regarder le reste ensemble, ok ? »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Inko, comme pour lui dire qu'il était désolé que ça arrive encore une fois mais qu'il était ravie de l'inclure dans le « ensemble ».

Elle lâcha un profond soupire.

« Peut-être. » dit-elle.

* * *

 _NdT_ _: * ici le « Pisney » fait sans doute référence à Disney mais l'auteur n'a probablement pas voulu s'embrasser des problèmes de droits. (Ou alors c'est peut-être juste un faute de frappe) ^^_


	7. Chapter 6 - Shop until you drop dead

Chapitre 6 : Shop Until You Drop (Dead)

 _Résumé_ _: les adultes responsables ne se cachent pas derrière des réfrigérateurs en vente pour s'embrasser._

 _NdA_ _: « Ça ne va pas encore recommencer, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Et bien… En fait… Si. Ça va recommencer._

 _Mais ! On se rapproche du succès. Je le jure !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Inko savait qu'une journée de shopping pouvait parfois avoir un effet thérapeutique.

Parfois.

Pas aujourd'hui cependant. Pas quand cela impliquait d'aller faire les magasins avec Izuku ET All Might. Et particulièrement pas lorsqu'Izuku avait décidé de les laisser seuls tous les deux pour aller admirer chaque article de l'immense rayon de jeu vidéo du centre commercial dans lequel ils se trouvaient actuellement !

Enfin, pour être honnête, dernièrement elle s'était surprise à souhaiter qu'Izuku les laisse seuls tous les deux quelques fois.

Ou peut-être plus que ça.

Disons plutôt une journée entière.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas comme ça, dans un endroit bondé où il y avait déjà suffisamment de personnes susceptibles de reconnaitre All Might.

Quelqu'un pouvait le regarder assez longtemps pour s'en rendre compte. Les gens lui jetaient déjà des coups d'œil fréquents (sans doute à cause de sa taille) ou peut-être à cause de ce à quoi il ressemblait (il était incroyable – Inko ne comprenait vraiment pas les gens qui étaient effrayés par son apparence).

Et ils n'avaient surtout pas besoin que les gens se mettent à les dévisager d'avantage parce qu'ils se seraient engagé dans un acte _obscène_ au beau milieu d'un lieu public par exemple.

Et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire « Hey ! Cachons nous derrière ce block de réfrigérateurs en solde et embrassons-nous ! ». Elle n'avait pas ce genre d'audace et puis de toute façon, les adultes responsables ne se cachaient pas derrière des réfrigérateurs en vente pour s'embrasser.

Donc, actuellement, il passait juste un peu de temps ensemble en essayant, si possible, de ne pas _trop_ être ensemble.

Heureusement ils venaient de trouver une espèce de scène de présentation promotionnelle où une jeune femme était en train d'expliquer aux passants comment fonctionnait le nouveau BOMBOVEN* 547.

Inko n'était pas vraiment intéressée, et elle suspectait All Might de l'être encore moins qu'elle, mais c'était quelque chose qui leur permettait au moins de s'occuper en attendant le retour d'Izuku.

Ils s'étaient donc arrêtés là pour regarder.

De temps en temps d'autres spectateurs tentaient de se faufiler à travers la foule et ils se retrouvaient alors tous les deux poussés l'un contre l'autre.

À d'autres moments ils se rapprochaient volontairement.

Lentement, avec la promesse non dite de gouter à quoi que ce soit d'extraordinaire qu'allait produire la démonstration, la foule enflait et ils étaient obligés de se serrer encore plus.

Inko ne le supportait presque plus. Son dos était quasiment plaqué contre All Might et juste le sentir si près faisait battre son cœur de façon étrangement anarchique…

Attendez.

Ce n'était pas son cœur qu'elle sentait batte de cette façon. Même si ce dernier allait indubitablement très vite, le son qu'elle entendait provenait d'ailleurs.

C'était le nouveau BOMBOVEN 547. Et il ne battait pas seulement fort, il semblait aussi vibrer de façon étrangement suspicieuse. Mais la présentatrice ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper et personne d'autre n'avait l'air de l'avoir remarqué donc elle finit par penser que c'était sans doute sa propre imagination et la façon dont elle fonctionnait habituellement.

Après quelques secondes de plus, le minuteur émis enfin une petite sonnerie.

Et l'appareil explosa.

Le temps qu'elle réalise ce qui s'était produit elle était déjà morte. Du moins elle pensait qu'elle l'était.

Surement, elle avait imaginé la mort un peu plus… froide, et définitivement pas parfumé comme son linge propre, mais n'était-ce pas mieux d'une certaine manière ?

Cela dit, ses pieds souffraient toujours d'une longue journée de shopping. Ce qui était légèrement moins commode.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Étrange. C'était définitivement la voix d'All Might. Peut-être qu'il était mort lui aussi ?

Si c'était le cas ça allait être un gros problème. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment parlé avec lui, parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont on pouvait discuter en toute tranquillité entre un moment où on essayait de s'embrasser et un autre où on regardait de vieux dessins-animés dans le canapé avec son fils, mais elle avait espéré que, si quelque chose venait à lui arriver, All Might serait là pour prendre soin d'Izuku.

La vérité c'était qu'elle ne pouvait penser à personne d'autre en qui elle avait suffisamment confiance pour s'occuper de son garçon.

Mais ça n'allait pas arriver puisqu'apparemment, l'homme était mort lui aussi.

Izuku allait être dévasé, le pauvre. Qu'allait-il se passer s'il ne pouvait pas s'en remettre ? S'il n'arrivait plus à aller à l'école ? Si après ça il devenait un vilain !

Elle sentit les larmes percer à travers ses paupières.

Étrange. Les morts pouvaient-ils réellement pleurer ?

Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, seulement pour réaliser qu'en fait, elle n'était probablement pas morte du tout. Elle avait juste les paupières fermées et le visage presser contre quelque chose…

Quelqu'un…

All Might.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut pris conscience de ça elle essaya de reculer pour s'éloigner de lui mais il n'y avait pas suffisamment d'espace pour bouger – apparemment ils étaient coincés entre deux rangés de réfrigérateurs (en solde).

Elle pouvait toujours percevoir du bruit vers la précédente exposition du BOMBOVER 547 de l'autre côté de la salle, donc soit l'explosion avait proprement projeté la scène à l'autre bout du magasin, soit, plus probablement, All Might avait juste échappé à l'explosion en l'emmenant avec lui.

À en juger par la faible ampleur de l'agitation et par ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir entre un frigo et un autre, personne ne semblait blessé. C'était probablement juste un gros bruit, rien de plus.

Elle se tourna vers All Might qui, d'une certaine manière, avait l'air pire que d'habitude.

« Je suis désolé, » lui dit-il avec embarras en essuyant le sang sur son menton du revers de la main, « réflexes de héros. »

Inko secoua la tête comme pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être désolé avant de chercher son sac-à-main pour prendre des mouchoirs et inconsciemment faire signe à All Might de se pencher vers elle.

Elle nettoya son visage, puis fouilla à nouveau dans son sac pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau et la lui tendre.

« Là, buvez ça. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il prit la bouteille mais au lieu de boire il se contenta de la regarder, l'air mi amusé mi confus.

« Ha… » fit-elle en réalisant soudain qu'elle le traitait presque comme un enfant. « Désolée… Réflexes de maman ? »

Ils rirent tous les deux. Jusqu'à ce que leur rire s'arrête doucement, laissant place à un silence gênant.

Il but nerveusement la bouteille d'une seule traite.

Puis il scanna les alentours à la recherche d'une poubelle pour jeter le plastique vide mais n'en trouva aucune.

Inko regarda également autour d'eux. Il n'y avait pas de poubelle. Il n'y avait personne non plus.

Il n'y avait que des réfrigérateurs, et ils étaient en solde, et elle était cachée derrière avec All Might.

Elle lui prit la bouteille vide des mains et tenta avec nervosité de la remette dans son sac. Ça lui prit trois essais avant d'y arriver tellement elle tremblait.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? » lui demanda-t-elle ensuite en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Oui. » dit-il. « Merci. »

« C'est moi qui devrait vous remercier. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il en fixant négligemment sur attention sur l'un des frigos.

« Vous m'avez sauvé. » répondit-elle en prétendant regarder vers une étiquette.

« Eh bien, il semblerait finalement qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être sauvé donc je ne suis pas sûr que ça compte vraiment. » dit-il en examinant minutieusement une poignée de porte.

« Ca compte. » assura-t-elle, « Donc… merci. »

Elle décida finalement de tourner les yeux vers lui.

Il fit la même chose.

Pendant un moment ils ne dirent absolument rien. Puis il fit un pas vers elle, et vu la taille réduite de l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient, ce fut suffisant pour réduire l'espace entre eux à seulement quelques centimètres.

C'aurait été si facile à présent de combler la distance en l'attirant à elle pour l'embrasser. Mais que se passerai-t-il si quelqu'un les voyait ? C'était une chose d'être surpris par Izuku – gênant, oui, potentiellement désastreux, mais toujours en _privé_.

Que se passerai-t-il si quelqu'un les surprenait ici et reconnaissait All Might et que le lendemain ça devenait la pire rumeur de toute la ville ? Peut-être que c'était mieux qu'ils retournent dans la foule, dans l'allée centrale du magasin, là où il y avait du monde et où ils n'allaient pas continuer à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en attendant que l'un d'eux décide qu'il se fichait pas mal d'être découvert cachés derrière des articles électro-ménagers.

Elle était fatiguée après cette journée de shopping, il était probablement épuisé lui aussi, il avait dépensé toute son énergie en essayant d'échapper au « danger »… une petite pause dans l'un des cafés du complexe leur ferait certainement du bien.

Elle pouvait même lui offrir de boire quelque chose en remerciement.

« Est-ce que… » tenta-t-elle, sa voix légèrement tremblante, « est-ce que je peux vous offrir quelque chose en gage d'appréciation ? »

Ca sonna bien plus ambigüe que ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

« Eh bien… » répondit-il après un moment de silence gêné, « il y a peut-être bien _quelque chose_. »

Elle ne savait pas s'il faisait référence à une boisson ou à quelque chose de complètement différent qu'elle avait vraiment envie de lui offrir là tout de suite (mais qu'elle ne voulait pas sous-entendre dans sa phrase précédente)…

« Mais ce n'est probablement pas le bon moment. »

Dit-il en replaçant doucement l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Je suis d'accord. » acquiesça-t-elle en fixant le col de son tee-shirt, sali lors de leur _fuite_. « Peut-être qu'on devrait retourner là-bas. »

« On pourrait aller s'asseoir quelque part pour boire une tasse de thé. » ajouta-t-il en la faisant lentement reculer contre l'un des frigos.

Elle était sur le point d'exploser juste comme l'avait fait le BOMBOVEN 547. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle n'allait pas faire le même bruit.

« Il y a un très bon café au deuxième étage. » murmura-t-elle

« On pourrait y aller. » fit-il en prenant doucement son visage entre ses mains, « mais… »

Elle passa ses petits bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha un peu plus.

« Mais ? »

« Avant ça… » continua-t-il en laissant glisser ses mains derrière sa tête, ses doigts passant à travers ses cheveux, « Juste un instant, peut-être qu'on pourrait –»

« Maman ? All Might ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?! »

« –réduire de 45% les factures d'électricité en achetant un nouveau réfrigérateur avec un meilleur coefficient d'énergie ? Oh ! Jeune Izuku ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

Inko regarda All Might se tourner vers Izuku en refermant la porte d'un des frigos qu'il était apparemment en train de vérifier. Elle tenait dans ses mains la brochure qui indiquait les avantages de remplacer ses anciens appareils électro-ménagers par de nouveaux modèles.

Il n'y avait pas de brochure par ici, elle en était sûre.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il arrivait à faire ça.

Réflexes, probablement.

« Il y a eu une espèce d'explosion quand je suis parti et je n'arrivais plus à vous trouver nulle part ! » expliqua Izuku, qui semblait extrêmement agité.

« C'était juste un gros bruit. » le rassura All Might. « Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. »

Izuku laissa échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement.

« J'ai eu vraiment peur pendant un moment. » lâcha-t-il. Il essaya de rire pour chasser son angoisse mais Inko savait que les imaginer All Might et elle blessés ou même mort avait dû le secouer plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Elle lança un regard à All Might, qui hocha la tête en retour.

« Mon garçon, » dit-il en posa une main sympathique sur l'épaule d'Izuku, « pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous asseoir quelque part et boire quelque chose ? »

« Oui, » ajouta Inko en prenant son fils par le bras, « Nous étions justement en train d'en discuter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle regarda All Might une fois de plus.

« En effet. » répondit-il. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un excellent café au deuxième étage… »

* * *

 _NdT : *pour la petite histoire, « oven » en anglais veut dire « four », je ne l'ai pas traduit car je pense qu'en français ça n'aurait pas eu le même effet mais je vous laisse imaginer ce que l'auteure a pensé en appelant son appareil le BOMB-OVEN…^^_


	8. Chapter 7 - Impromptu embrace

Chapitre 7 : Impromptu Embrace

 _Résumé_ _: Combien d'idiot faut-il d'après vous pour changer une ampoule ? Et combien de gâteaux à la cannelle pour les interrompre ?_

 _NdA_ _: Je sais, je sais. Ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais c'est aussi un chapitre un peu spécial. Parce que même si vous ne le savez pas, c'est le chapitre qui a démarré toute cette histoire._

 _J'étais joyeusement en train de me promener à Paris avec une amie quand j'ai vu une relativement grande personne en aidé une relativement plus petite à descendre d'un des espèces de cubes situés devant la Pyramide du Louvre. (Il y avait des barrières je pense mais les gens ont dû marcher dessus pour prendre des photos.)_

 _« Je pense que j'ai trouvé une fanfic. » Je lui aie dit._

 _C'était ce chapitre._

 _Ça devait juste être un petit moment heureux mais vous savez comment ça se passe…_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, le voici !_

 _Prenez aussi en compte mon penchant pour l'utilisation des prénoms et le tutoiement.*_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

L'ampoule du salon mourut dans un dernier éclat étouffé.

Inko regarda le plafond et soupira. Ça devait arriver tôt ou tard, récemment la maison semblait partir en vrille. Elle se leva du canapé pour aller chercher de quoi réparer le problème – une nouvelle ampoule, évidemment, ainsi que les deux objets essentielle dans la maison Mirodya et indispensable pour elle dans ce genre de situation.

Les ampoules neuves se trouvaient dans le même placard qu'elle avait récemment réorganisé. Celui où elle avait rangé les vieux dessins d'Izuku. Y compris ceux qui était responsable du début de toute cette … histoire à laquelle elle avait pris part.

Le reste de ce dont elle avait besoin se trouvait dans la bibliothèque du salon.

Elle se saisit de la version intégrale de « Alters et Paix » (édition limitée) ainsi que de la version vintage illustrée de « Les Alters misérables » qu'elle plaça sur une chaise. Ça devait faire assez de culture pour… l'élever, en théorie. Elle amena ensuite la chaise sous la plafonnière et grimpa au sommet des deux encyclopédies. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la chose la plus sure à faire mais les grands classiques ne l'avaient jamais laissé tomber jusqu'à présent. De plus se serait rapide, elle avait juste à changer l'ampoule de la lumière et…

« Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

La voix d'All Might tout près de son oreille la surprit tellement qu'elle glissa sur la couverture des Alters Misérables et perdit l'équilibre.

Au final il s'avéra que oui, il pouvait définitivement l'aider, en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Elle aurait dû au moins sembler légèrement choquée. Par sa présence, pas sa presque-chute, par le fait qu'il l'ait rattrapé – peu importe. Elle aurait dû rapidement s'excuser, être embarrassée de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et lui dire au moins qu'elle était vraiment, vraiment désolée d'avoir trébuché comme ça, une fois de plus. Mais la vérité c'est qu'elle ne se sentait pas coupable du tout.

Si son pied n'avait pas dérapé accidentellement, elle aurait même pu songer à le faire _exprès_.

Il n'avait pas l'air incroyablement embêté par la situation non plus, vu qu'il ricanait légèrement, ne semblant pas pressé de s'excuser lui-même pour lui avoir fait peur. Il semblait même particulièrement amusé par le fait que c'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se pencher pour la regarder dans les yeux mais au contraire, de lever légèrement la tête – elle était, dans les faits, quelques centimètre plus grande que lui actuellement.

« Hey. » dit-il.

« Hey. » lui répondit-elle, sentant ses joues rougir si intensément qu'elle dû regarder ailleurs.

« Vous ne venez pas souvent par ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix était douce, presque un murmure. Mais il était si près qu'elle arrivait néanmoins à l'entendre parfaitement.

« Seulement quand je dois changer une ampoule. » répliqua-t-elle en étouffant un rire, trouvant le courage de regarder à nouveau vers lui. « Je m'appelle Inko. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

Elle voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'utiliser les formalités depuis quelques temps déjà mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment. Elle songea que maintenant était peut-être une occasion finalement.

« C'est également un plaisir de vous rencontrer Inko. Je suis Toshinori. »

Tous deux eurent besoin d'évacuer un petit gloussement d'embarras.

« Et bien dites-moi Toshinori. » fit-elle, un étrange sentiment dans la poitrine lorsqu'elle utilisa son prénom pour la première fois, « Comment est la vie la haut ? »

« Pas mal. » répondit-il, « La vue est belle, mais habituellement je n'ai pas beaucoup de compagnie. »

« Oh. » dit-elle en commençant à jouer du doigt avec ses cheveux, « c'est bien dommage. »

« Ça l'est. » acquiesça-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle, transformant leur embrassade impromptue en une véritable étreinte.

« Peut-être que je pourrais venir ici plus souvent alors. »

« J'adorerais ça. » admit-il « Mais je te préviens, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire par ici. »

Elle sourit en lâchant un léger grommellement.

« Eh bien, nous pourrions remédier à ça également. »

Elle passa ses mains à travers ses cheveux et, vu comme il suivit le mouvement de la tête, il avait plutôt l'air d'apprécier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? » demanda-t-il.

« …Juste une idée que j'ai empruntée d'un vieux livre que j'ai lu l'autre jour… » répondit-elle en fermant les yeux et en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

« All Mignt ! Vous devez venir voir cette vidéo ! » lança Izuku en entrant dans le salon, son téléphone à la main.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit le héros avec enthousiasme, « Laisse-moi juste terminer ceci. »

Il finit de visser la nouvelle ampoule et tandis l'ancienne à Inko qui était assise sur le canapé, l'exemplaire des Alters Misérables dans les mains ouvert sur une magnifique illustration d'une jeune fille avec un lourd sceau dans les mains.

Elle n'avait encore une fois rien vu venir mais, à ce stade, elle n'était plus surprise de rien.

« Voilà celle qui est cassée. La prochaine fois… » il fit une pause, considérant sans doute ce qu'il voulait dire par _prochaine fois_ , « … appelez-moi. »

Elle hocha la tête et sourit.

« Je le ferais. Merci Toshinori. »

Elle cacha rapidement son visage derrière les pages de son énorme livre tandis qu'il essayait de son mieux de dissimuler son rougissement à Izuku, qui lui mettait à présent son téléphone sous le nez en déblatérant à propos de héros et d'autres choses comme ça…


	9. Chapter 8- Improvisation in the Kitchen

Chapitre 8 : Improvisation in the Kitchen

 _Résumé_ _: La relation tumultueuse entre Inko, Toshinori et les appareils ménagers se poursuit !_

 _Vous savez ce qui continue aussi… ?_

 _Bien sûr que vous savez._

 _Izuku et son mauvais sens du timing !_

 _NdA_ _: Maintenant vous devriez avoir réalisé que mon OTP inclus Toshinori, Inko, ET les appareils électroménagers. Et occasionnellement le canapé._

 _Sérieusement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je mets des appareils partout. Ça doit être un étrange hobby passager…_

 _Mais revenons à nos moutons. Est-ce qu'Inko et Toshinori vont être encore une fois interrompus ?_

 _BIEN SUR QUE OUI, mais cette fois-ci c'est la dernière !_

 _Si ça continu je ne sais pas ce qu'il risque d'arriver au pauvre Izuku…_

 _NdT_ _: Voici l'avant dernier chapitre ! On se rapproche les ami(e)s !_

* * *

Inko versa distraitement la crème dans un saladier et commença à fouetter.

Elle n'était pas sure qu'il y en aurait assez pour son gâteau mais, là encore, elle n'était même pas sure qu'il y ait besoin de crème fouetté, ni même qu'elle soit réellement en train de préparer un gâteau. Elle ne se souvenait plus de quelle recette de « La thérapie par la cuisine : 150 idées pour se relaxer tout en cuisinant » elle était en train de suivre. Elle voulait juste se concentrer sur autre chose que l'envahissante pensée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'Izuku lui avait demandé s'il pouvait sortir voir quelques amis dans la journée mais de toute évidence elle n'était pas attentive du tout.

Elle allait être seule avec All Might – avec Toshinori se rappela-t-elle, ils avaient décidé de s'appeler par leur prénom dorénavant – pendant quelques heures.

Juste après le petit déjeuner Izuku lui avait dit qu'il avait parlé avec un de ses camarades de classe et qu'ils pensaient se retrouver dans l'après-midi pour faire leurs devoirs et éventuellement manger quelque part. Il avait semblé particulièrement surpris lorsqu'elle lui avait plutôt rapidement – et avec enthousiasme – donné la permission de sortir avant même qu'il n'ait promis de rentrer pour l'heure du dîner, mais heureusement il n'avait posé aucune question.

Le téléphone sonna et Inko entendit Izuku sortir en courant de sa chambre pour répondre

Elle n'entendit pas exactement ce qui se disait mais vu la bonne humeur dans sa voix ce devait être quelqu'un qui appelait pour lui. Le fait que Toshinori sorte de la chambre d'Izuku en fermant la porte derrière lui avant de se diriger vers la cuisine le confirma.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? » demanda-t-il une fois arrivé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Oh, oui. Elle avait besoin d'un coup de main. Elle avait même plutôt besoin de _ses_ mains. Sur elle, de préférence après qu'il ait jeté le saladier par terre et l'ait plaquée contre n'importe quelle surface de la pièce dans le but de l'embrasser. Mais si ses mains préféraient sa balader près d'elle, éventuellement se poser sur sa joue ou passé dans ses cheveux elle n'était pas contre non plus.

« Bien sûr. » dit-elle en repoussant son train de pensé inapproprié pour se concentrer sur la recette. Il y avait probablement besoin d'ajouter des œufs quelque part, peu importe ce qu'elle était en train de préparer. « S'il te plait, continu de mélanger ça pendant que je vais chercher quelques œufs. »

Il n'y avait pas besoin de précipiter les choses maintenant.

Ils avaient juste besoin d'attendre qu'Izuku s'en aille, ensuite ils auraient le temps de… discuter et de tout mettre à plat.

Enfin, discuter… entre autre chose, peut-être.

Ils devaient juste attendre un peu plus longtemps.

Pour l'instant elle devait se concentrer sur la… recette improviser. Si elle restait relativement loin de lui et lui d'elle, et s'ils avaient tous les deux les mains suffisamment occupées rien n'allait pouvoir se produire – et ils auraient potentiellement un dessert pour plus tard, lorsqu'ils auraient finit de… parler.

Il regarda le saladier et le batteur électrique qu'elle lui tendait avec une certaine perplexité.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas le genre d'aide qu'il s'attendait à donner. Peut-être que le genre d'aide auquel il pensait était plus proche de ses propres réflexions d'un peu plus tôt… ?

Pendant une seconde elle s'imagina qu'il allait vraiment jeter le saladier par terre et son cœur se mit à battre extrêmement vite.

Mais il garda le batteur ainsi que le bol en main et murmura quelque chose.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de comment on fait ça. »

Elle rit et secoua la tête en reprenant saladier et mixeur, pas certaine d'être frustrée ou soulagée.

« Tu dois juste le remuer comme ça, » expliqua-t-elle en lui faisant une démonstration, « jusqu'à ce que ça devienne tout léger. »

Il acquiesça et elle le laissa essayer. Il commença à fouetter la crème lentement. Elle rit encore.

« Non, attend, » lui dit-elle, « tu dois d'abord allumer le mixeur. »

« Ok. » répondit-il en poussant le bouton du off directement sur le dixième mode intitulé _Turbo Ultra_.

Inko n'avait jamais dépassé le mode trois, elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs atteint qu'une seule fois et elle avait trouvé cela un peu rude.

En une seconde, une tornade de crème à demi-fouetté envahit la cuisine.

Instantanément Toshinori retira le fouet électrique du saladier mais ça ne fit qu'empirer les choses lorsque des morceaux crémeux se détachèrent pour voler un peu partout à travers la pièce.

Inko lui prit instinctivement le mixeur des mains et l'éteignit avant de tenter d'évaluer la situation.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, il restait de la préparation dans le bol. Le problème c'est qu'il y en avait aussi partout – elle repéra des tâches sur le placard, une sur le frigo et des quantités sur le sol.

Toshinori lui lança le regard le plus contrit qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle ramena lentement une main devant sa bouche – pour dissimuler un début de sourire mais il le prit comme un signe de contrariété face au désastre qu'il venait juste de provoquer et il commença à paniquer.

Il posa le bol sur le comptoir en déblatérant des excuse sans queue ni tête à propos d'être désolé d'avoir ruiné le gâteau (elle n'était pas sure que ça soit un gâteau pour commencer mais puisqu'il disait que c'en était un et qu'il devait donc en vouloir un alors elle allait faire en sorte que ça en soit un) et pour avoir salit la cuisine et elle soupçonna que si elle ne l'arrêtait pas tout de suite il allait commencer à s'excuser pour toutes les mauvaises choses qui se produisaient dans le monde.

Elle laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire et lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être désolé. Puis elle remarqua qu'un morceau de crème était posé sur son menton et elle oublia soudain de garder ses distances et ses mains occupées avec autre chose.

« Viens pas là. » lui dit-elle en posant le batteur sur le comptoir et en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. « Tu en as sur le visage. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » répéta-t-il « je ne savais pas… »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Elle récupéra le bout de crème avec son doigt.

« Tu n'es pas fâchée ? » s'étonna-t-il en lu attrapant gentiment le poignet.

Elle voulut sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle n'allait certainement pas se mettre en colère pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule et qu'elle trouvait même la scène particulièrement amusante, mais le soudain contact la surprit et il commença lentement à ramener sa main vers lui donc elle ne put que secouer la tête.

« Merci mon dieu. » lâcha-t-il avant de se pencher pour lécher la crème sur son doigt.

« C'est bon. » Constata-t-il presque immédiatement d'un air surpris.

Tous ses sens furent court-circuités sur le moment, elle tenta de penser à quelque chose à dire mais la sensation de sa langue sur sa peau était juste trop perturbante.

« Tu veux essayer ? » lui proposa-t-il en plongeant son doigt dans le bol de crème et en le lui présentant à son tour.

Elle sentit tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur d'elle se tordre d'un seul coup, elle ne savait même plus si elle respirait toujours ou pas. Probablement pas. Mais ça n'avait plus réellement d'importance.

Elle avança doucement vers sa main pour faire comme il avait fait avec la sienne mais au dernier moment il bougea pour lui toucher le nez du doigt.

« Je t'ai eu. » dit-il.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu rire, ou prétendre être ennuyée, ou avoir une quelconque autre réaction, il l'attira vers lui et embrassa le bout de son nez.

Eh bien, peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'attendre qu'Izuku s'en aille finalement. Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient… discuter maintenant et continuer de discuter aussi tout à l'heure. Et peut-être qu'ils pourraient même discuter cette nuit.

Oui, elle avait vraiment besoin d'une… bonne conversation.

« Tu en as encore sur toi. » dit-elle en prélevant un peu plus de crème du bol.

Elle ne fit même pas semblant de prétendre qu'elle n'était pas en train de le faire, elle ne fit pas non plus de tour comme il lui en avait fait. Elle en ramassa doucement et lentement elle porta son doigt jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« Oups. » fit-elle en l'attirant lentement vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ? » demanda Izuku en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Je… ne sais pas. » répondit Inko avec confusion.

Toshinori se tenait de l'autre côté du comptoir avec le saladier et le batteur en main, et elle était là, avec les œufs qu'elle n'avait jamais sorti du frigo… et des framboises. Elle avait oublié qu'ils avaient des framboises. Est-ce que c'était … une suggestion ? Comment avait-il pu prendre le temps de regarder ce qu'ils avaient dans le réfrigérateur, trouver les framboises et penser qu'elles iraient bien avec la chose qu'elle était en train de faire – alors qu'elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle était en train de préparer ? Elle allait devoir lui demander comment il s'y prenait. Elle lui demanderait plus tard, lorsqu'ils auraient finalement le temps de… discuter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _tu ne sais pas_ ? » l'interrogea Izuku.

« … J'improvise. » dit-elle.

« J'espère que ce sera quelque chose de bon ! Je reste à la maison finalement. Iida et Uraraka ont dû tous les deux annuler notre sortie. »

« POURQUOI ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix un peu trop aigüe et le ton un peu trop brusque, mais pas assez fort pour couvrir le son de la tête de Toshinori qui cogna contre le placard.

« Je ne sais pas. Ils avaient des choses à faire. » Lança Izuku sans faire attention. « Peut-être qu'on se verra demain. Mais au moins, il y a du gâteau ici ! »

Inko soupira avec désespoir.

Au moins ils avaient du gâteau.

Peut-être. Si c'était ce qu'elle préparait…


	10. Chapter 9 - Locked in a moment

Chapitre 9 : Locked in a Moment

 _NdA_ _: Ca y est. C'est le dernier chapitre. Vous savez ce qui va arriver._

 _Attendez. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils vont enfin s'embrasser parce que c'est le dernier chapitre ou bien vous savez qu'ils vont encre une fois être interrompus ?_

 _Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir._

 _S'il vous plait, profitez-en, pendant que je cache ma licence de fanfiction avant que la police n'arrive et me la prenne._

 _(Lol, je rigole, je n'ai jamais eu ma licence de fanfic.)_

 _(*Bruit de sirène de police qui arrive dans le lointain*)_

* * *

Inko regarda son reflet dans le miroir et soupira.

Elle avait espérée qu'Izuku puisse sortir avec ses amis aujourd'hui mais apparemment, son fils avait des camarades responsables qui aidaient leurs parents à la maison ou bien rendait visite à leurs proches à l'hôpital. Et alors qu'elle aurait dû être fière que son petit garçon soit si bien entouré, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un léger désappointement.

Elle allait devoir prendre les choses en main par elle-même si elle voulait pouvoir… discuter avec Toshinori.

Elle se redressa et se racla la gorge.

« Oh, Izuku, tu es là ! J'étais justement en train de te chercher. Peux-tu me rendre un service et aller à la superette me chercher une bouteille de nettoie-tout s'il te plait ? »

Oui, ça sonnait assez naturel.

Son plan étai assez simple : elle allait toquer à la porte d'Izuku et s'il était là elle allait lui faire sa requête. Si il n'était pas là, comme elle le suspectait (car quand c'était possible Toshinori évitait cette pièce, sans doute un peu mal à l'aise face à toutes les représentations de son alter-ego affichées aux murs) elle irait frapper à la porte de la chambre des invités.

Izuku irait faire sa commission et elle était quasiment certaine que le magasin où elle comptait l'envoyer n'avait pas de nettoie-tout en stock. Elle était sure en revanche qu'il y aurait une dizaine d'autres articles du même genre et qu'Izuku allait prendre un moment pour réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas le produit exacte qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il devrait donc l'appeler et elle lui dirait de prendre autre-chose en sachant alors qu'il ne tarderait pas à rentrer à la maison.

Entre-temps elle aurait peut-être la chance d'avoir enfin une _conversation_ avec Toshinori.

C'était parfait.

Ça devait l'être.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, arrangea ses cheveux du mieux qu'elle put et quitta sa chambre.

Comme elle s'y attendait il n'y avait personne dans le salon ni dans la cuisine. La porte de la chambre d'Izuku était ouverte et aucun bruit ne provenait de l'intérieur donc elle était probablement vide également.

Ça ne laissait que la chambre des invités.

Ils devaient être là. Son plan pouvait fonctionner.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, se racla la gorge une seconde fois et leva la main pour frapper…

« Maman ? »

Son cœur rata un battement et elle faillit sauter au plafond.

« Oh !... ehr, oui, Izuku… je suis…non, tu es… tu es… Nettoie… » Dit-elle en paniquant et en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Mais il n'y avait personne dans le couloir.

« Maman ? Tu m'entends ? »

Sa voix provenait de la salle-de-bain. En un instant Inko oublia tout de son plan et se précipita jusqu'à la porte de la pièce.

« Izuku ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? J'appelle une ambulance ! »

« Non attend ! Je vais bien ! » fit-il depuis l'autre côté. « Je suis juste coincé. »

« Coincé ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Oui, la porte ne s'ouvre plus. »

Toshinori sorti de la chambre d'invité, sans doute alerté par le ton inquiet d'Inko.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, mais Izuku est coincé dans la salle-de-bain. »

Et c'est là qu'elle réalisa. Elle était trop inquiète jusque-là en pensant que son fils puisse potentiellement être mourant de l'autre côté de la porte pour s'en rendre compte avant mais elle fut soudainement frappée par la réalisation.

Cela la percuta d'ailleurs si fort qu'elle dû le répéter à voix haute.

« Izuku est coincé dans la salle-de-bain »

Toshinori s'approcha immédiatement.

« Izuku est coincé, » répéta-t-il lentement en pointant la salle-de-bain, « de l'autre côté de cette porte. »

« Oui. » fit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Il est coincé. »

« La porte est bloquée. » ajouta-t-il, à moitié sur le ton d'une question, à moitié sur celui d'une constatation.

Il regarda Inko, puis la poignée. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais rien ne se passa.

« Ça ne s'ouvre pas. » déclara-t-il, cette fois-ci avec certitude.

« Non. » dit Inko, luttant pour dissimuler l'excitation inappropriée dans sa voix. « Ça ne s'ouvre pas. Izuku est coincé de l'autre côté. »

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Izuku était assez perplexe.

Il savait que sa mère allait paniquer, c'était plutôt prévisible. Il était même surpris qu'elle n'ait pas encore appelé la police, les pompiers et aussi l'ambulance qu'elle avait mentionnée plus tôt.

Mais All Might ? Il avait l'ait extrêmement inquiet lui aussi.

C'était réconfortant, de savoir qu'ils se souciaient tous les deux autant de lui.

Il entendit un bruit sourd de l'autre côté de la porte. Bien, ils essayaient probablement de l'ouvrir songea-t-il.

Inko ne sut pas qui fit le premier mouvement – peut-être que ce fut elle, en attrapant le col de sa veste comme si sa vie en dépendait pour l'attirer vers le bas, ou peut-être que ce fut Toshinori en la poussant contre la porte de la salle-de-bain, ses mains passant sur sa nuque et à travers ses cheveux pour relever son visage vers lui mais pour être honnête, elle ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment là tout de suite.

Le baisé qui s'en suivit fut un peu brutal, assez maladroit alors qu'ils essayaient tous les deux d'embrasser tout ce qu'ils pouvaient en même temps, lèvres, cou, cet endroit particulièrement sensible derrière l'oreille dont Inko avait jusqu'à présent totalement oublié l'existence, puis encore les lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à se calmer et à trouver un rythme plus tranquille, toujours nécessiteux, presque désespéré, mais quelque part plus relaxé et moins pressé.

Ça leur prit un moment avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle.

Le monde autour d'Inko semblait tourner extrêmement vite et la seule chose qu'elle parvenait à entendre était les battements erratiques de son cœur. Elle pressa son visage contre le torse de Toshinori.

« Eh bien » dit-il en arrangeant un peu les mèches qu'il éparpillait un instant auparavant « C'était en effet une suggestion intéressante. »

Elle hoqueta, le visage toujours dissimulé contre lui. Il avait raison. Ça avait commencé par une simple suggestion… qui s'avérait définitivement intéressante.

« En effet. » répéta-t-elle en trouvant finalement le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle sentait ses joues bruler comme l'enfer mais il rougissait aussi et ça eu le don de la calmer un peu. « Peut-être qu'on devrait y accorder un peu plus de temps… »

« Ah oui, j'aimerais beaucoup. » dit-il en se baissant à nouveau pour l'embrasser.

« Si je peux suggérer quelque chose… » lança Izuku depuis l'intérieur de la salle-de-bain « Peut-être que je pourrais essayer de forcer la porte de mon côté. »

« Non ! » crièrent-ils presque simultanément.

« Tu risques de la casser ! » déclara sa mère d'une voix relativement agitée.

« Jeune Midorya, » ajouta gravement All Might, « Tu devrai mieux… respecter… les portes. »

« Oh, OK. » répondit Izuku assez peu convaincu. Il n'avait pas prévu de défoncer complètement la porte, juste de forcer le verrou, qui était probablement déjà cassé de toute façon. Mais encore une fois ça pouvait juste être coincé et il n'avait aucune idée du prix que ça couterait de le faire remplacer – peut-être même qu'ils devraient changer la porte entière – et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de moyens en ce moment.

Il allait donc juste devoir attendre jusqu'à ce qu'All Might et sa mère trouve un moyen de le faire sortir de là.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour se hisser sur la pointe des orteils et gagner quelques centimètres de hauteur mais il devait quand même se pencher un peu bas pour être à son niveau.

Il décida de régler le problème en la soulevant mais comme aucun d'eux ne prêtait attention à leur environnement, elle finit par renverser un vase posé sur une commode.

Elle avait oublié qu'il y avait un vase ici. Elle avait même oublié qu'il y avait une commode. Elle ne se rendait presque plus compte qu'ils étaient au milieu du couloir de son appartement, et qu'elle avait un fils juste à côté et qu'il était enfermé dans la salle-de-bain.

Le vase heurta le sol avec un petit « Clonck » et roula plus loin mais aucune des d'eux n'y prêta attention. Ce dont ils se préoccupèrent en revanche fut de la soudaine présence de la commode qui s'avéra être une excellente place pour faire asseoir Inko et permettre à Toshinori de poursuivre leurs activités avec les deux mains libres.

Cela sembla extrêmement important pour tous les deux, surtout depuis que les doigts d'Inko s'étaient frayés un chemin sous le tee-shirt de l'homme.

Izuku entendit quelque chose tomber par terre, suivit d'autres sons indescriptibles.

« Est-ce que… tout va bien ? »

« OUI ! » répondit sa mère, extrêmement nerveuse « nous somme juste en train de… chercher un tournevis.»

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit là. » ajouta All Might avec difficulté, « mais continuons de regarder. »

Il avait l'air presque… éreinté. Décoincée la porte avait l'air bien plus compliqué qu'Izuku ne l'avait d'abord imaginé.

Peut-être qu'il devait juste réfléchir à un autre moyen de sortir de la pièce ?

« Je pense que je peux passer par la fenêtre et sauter sans problème. » Suggéra Izuku.

Il s'attendait à la voix inquiète de sa mère qui allait surement vouloir l'empêcher de faire une chose pareille mais au lieu de ça il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose à propos de gens qui sautaient du balcon à All Might et ensuite il y eu un long silence.

« Ne le fait pas. » lança finalement All Might après un moment, « On a… besoin que tu restes là. »

Izuku entendit sa mère faire quelques sons étranges. Elle devait déjà être en train de pleurer à ce stade, en pensant qu'il allait sauter quand même et finir écraser sur le sol.

Inko devait utiliser ses deux mains pour se retenir d'éclater de rire. Elle perdit le combat lorsque Toshinori dit à Izuku d'un ton très sérieux avec sa voix d'All Might qu'ils avaient besoin qu'il reste dans la salle-de-bain.

Elle essaya ensuite de regagner une certaine composition alors que Toshinori lui faisait signe d'attendre tendit qu'il s'approchait à nouveau de la poignée de porte.

« On est en train de… discuter, de la meilleurs solution pour te sortir de là. » dit-il en secouant un peu la poignée et en donnant quelques coups çà et là sur la porte, juste pour prétendre être en train de faire quelque chose. Ensuite il reporta son attention sur elle.

Inko l'invita à nouveau à s'approcher et l'étreignit tendit qu'il lui embrassait le cou.

« Tu sais… » chuchota-t-il une fois revenu à elle.

« Je sais. » dit-elle doucement en laissant échapper un petit soupir. « Nous devrions le faire sortir de là. »

Il lui caressa la joue et laissa sa main descendre le long de son bras jusqu'à rencontrer ses doigts pour y mêler les siens.

« On pourra… parler de ça plus tard. D'accord ?»

« D'accord. » acquiesça-t-elle en l'attirant plus près pour un dernier baisé. Elle pensait que ça serait un petit bisou, juste pour qu'il sache qu'elle était parfaitement d'accord pour en parler plus tard, mais elle resta un peu trop longtemps sur ses lèvres et il l'embrassa en retour et ce qui avait commencé comme une rapide affirmation de ses intentions devient une longue explication, si bien qu'elle oublia une fois de plus son fils enfermé dans la salle-de-bain.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sorte.

« Enfin ! » s'exclama Izuku en ouvrant la porte. « Vous avez réussi à la réparer finalement. »

Cette fois Inko eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Peut-être parce que Toshinori était un peu _distrait_ et qu'il mit donc plus de temps à réagir, ou peut-être par la force de l'habitude. Elle ne le _vit_ pas vraiment mais elle senti lorsqu'il la fit descendre du meuble en plaçant le vase qu'ils avaient fait tombé dans ses mains avant de se retourner pour faire comme si de rien n'était, tout ça en un battement de cil.

Izuku était en train de les fixer.

Peut-être que cette fois il s'en était aperçu lui aussi.

« …Oui ? » lança Toshinori avec une certaine appréhension.

« Vous avez l'air tous les deux inquiets. » déclara Izuku. « Je ne suis resté coincé que quelques minutes. Je vais parfaitement bien ! »

« Eh bien… » fit Inko en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, « oui, je suppose que nous étions… inquiets. »

Elle regarda Toshinori.

« Vraiment inquiet. » ajouta ce dernier. « Désolé. »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait aller ailleurs pour parler d'à qu'elle point nous étions… inquiets. » suggéra-t-elle ensuite.

« Oui. » approuva Toshinori en marchant vers le salon, « Il y a beaucoup a… en dire. »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi inquiète depuis… un bon moment. »

« Je ne pense pas que j'ai jamais été si inquiet de toute ma vie. »

Izuku regarda sa mère et son mentor marcher le long du couloir en parlant l'un avec l'autre.

Sa mère se coinça subitement la manque dans la poignée d'un placard et ils rirent. Juste quelques pas plus loin All Might se cogna la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et ils rirent encore.

Une vieille réflexion traversa alors l'esprit d'Izuku.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas pensé mais il y avait une époque – lorsqu'il ne savait pas encore vraiment comment fonctionnaient les relations ni comme elles pouvaient être compliquées – où il rêvait que sa mère se marie avec All Might. Bien sûr c'était juste un souhait complètement fou sortit de l'esprit d'un enfant qui voulait que son héros favori devienne son vrai père, mais… en les regardant maintenant il songea qu'ils auraient vraiment pu faire un bon couple.

Si seulement ils pouvaient s'en rendre compte eux-mêmes. Durant tout le temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble dans cette maison, à chaque fois qu'ils les surprenaient tous les deux ils agissaient de façon si… distante. Comme les fois où sa mère avait préférer lire de vieux livres ennuyeux ou regarder un cartoon plutôt que de parler à All Might. Mais là encore, si à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait c'était pour lui dire d'économiser de l'argent en achetant un nouveau réfrigérateur… Ça devait être ennuyeux même pour les standards d'un adulte en termes de conversation.

Peut-être… peut-être qu'il pouvait s'en mêler un peu, essayer de faire quelque chose ?

Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas les forcer à s'aimer, mais peut-être que s'il trouvait un moyen de révéler à chacun les meilleurs qualités de l'autre, il était certain qu'à terme ils pourraient au moins devenir amis.

Si quelque chose de plus devait ensuite arriver … il serait parfaitement d'accord avec ça.

Son esprit commença à s'emballer, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire, cherchant un plan pour les faire se rapprocher. Il avait besoin de trouver une stratégie rapidement car les vacances allaient bientôt être terminées et tôt ou tard, All Might allait pouvoir retourner chez lui.

Pour commencer il allait devoir les observer un peu plus. Il savait qu'il monopolisait souvent la discussion avec des sujets de héros lorsqu'il était avec eux, il allait donc devoir éviter ça pendant un moment pour commencer et tenter de dévier éventuellement sur d'autres sujets de conversation.

Oui, ça pouvait marcher.

Il allait même commencer tout de suite, en évitant le sujet de « _combien ils avaient été inquiet pour lui_ » (sérieusement ? c'était pire que de parler de réfrigérateur !) pour parler d'autre chose, histoire qu'ils apprennent au moins à mieux se connaître.

Souriant avec joie, il courut pour les rejoindre dans le salon.

* * *

[ _NdA_ : _C'était ça. C'était ça la fin que j'avais initialement prévu pour cette histoire. Vous savez… ? Ça se termine avec_ lui _qui les interrompt_ encore _même si ce n'est pas écrit ! Hahaha ! Tellement drôle, la promesse non écrite d'une éternelle interruption… Mais… vous avez tellement souffert jusqu'à présent… QUE VOUS AVEZ DÉBLOQUÉ LA VÉRITABLE FIN DE CETTE FANFIC ! APPRÉCIEZ-LA !_ ]

* * *

Izuku recula dans le couloir, quelque peu choqué.

Eh bien.

Il semblait finalement qu'All Might et sa mère n'auraient pas besoin de son aide pour _apprendre à mieux faire connaissance_.

Ils étaient déjà en train de… se découvrir beaucoup mieux sur le canapé en ce moment.

Izuku pensait savoir plus ou moins comment fonctionnaient les baisers. Il n'avait certes aucune expérience sur le sujet mais il avait vu beaucoup de films où des personnages s'embrassaient et aussi des gens le faire dans la rue.

Mais ça… ça ce n'était pas un baiser comme on en voit dans les films.

Ça ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille. Une bataille féroce et désordonnée où tous les deux semblaient gagner et laisser l'autre gagner en même temps.

Et les mains. Il y avait des mains partout ! C'était comme s'ils avaient tous les deux quelques pairs de mains supplémentaires. Et il était presque sûr qu'une des mains de sa mère était posé sur le… derrière d'All Might.

Mais même si c'était quelque peu… impressionnant et certainement troublant, ce n'était pas la chose la plus choquante qu'il ait aperçu.

Ce qui l'avait en effet le plus chamboulé c'était que, d'une certaine manière _, il savait qu'ils savaient_ qu'il était là.

Au début c'était juste un sentiment diffus, une pensée fugace que quitter la pièce en prétendant n'avoir rien vu ne fonctionnerait pas.

Puis c'était devenu très clair lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêté tous les deux pour se tourner vers lui.

Il avait attendu quelque chose – une excuse, même s'il n'y avait rien à se faire pardonné dans les faits, ou une explication, même si ce qui était en train de se passer était plutôt clair – en bref une quelconque réaction. Il pensait qu'ils auraient été au moins un peu embrassés, mais non.

Ils l'avaient fixé.

En puis – et c'était ça qui avait sans doute été le plus choquant – et puis sa mère, doucement, sans aucune once de gêne, avait détourné les yeux de lui pour poser à nouveau son regard sur All Might avant de ramener son visage face à elle et de l'embrasser encore une fois.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Izuku comprit qu'il valait mieux retourner dans le couloir.

Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas content – en réalité, il l'était – mais il aurait probablement préféré être _informé_ de la situation d'une autre façon.

Il prit son téléphone en main pour regarder ses messages.

Apparemment, le frère d'Iida devait voir le docteur pour passer un examen plus tôt que prévu et son camarade était donc libre cet après-midi. Il lui proposait de le rejoindre s'il était toujours disponible.

Il aurait bien voulu.

Mais pour sortir dehors il devait traverser le salon.

Il sourit et écrivit en réponse qu'il ne pouvait pas venir tout de suite mais qu'ils pourraient sans doute organiser une sortie pour le lendemain.

Parce qu'eh bien… Sa mère et All Might étaient probablement toujours sur le canapé et qu'il ne _voulait pas les interrompre_.

* * *

 _NdA_ _: … Et c'est tout les gens ! Sérieusement, cette fois c'est bien finit._

 _Je voudrais prendre un moment pour tous vous remerciez._

 _MERCI !_

 _Ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires depuis le début, je vous aime. Vous être vraiment géniaux et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'étais contente à chaque fois que je voyais vos nom apparaitre dans mes notifications. Ceux qui sont venu lire plus tard et qui ont aussi pris le temps de laisser un mot ou même plusieurs, je vous aime aussi, vous avez refait ma journée à de nombreuse reprises. Et les silencieux, ceux qui laissaient juste des follows, je vous sentais, je suis une silencieuse moi aussi et devinez quoi ? JE VOUS AIME TOUS !_

 _Merci d'être restés avec moi jusqu'à la fin. Espérons que nous nous reverront bientôt, dès que je me serais échappé de la prison pour auteurs de fanfiction je n'ai AUCUNE INTENTION DE M'ARRÊTER PERSONNE NE PEUT M'ARRÊTER D'ÉCRIRE HFJEDKZQHKFHJDKSQJFDLS._

 _NdT_ _: Ainsi s'achève cette aventure ! Tout comme l'auteure, je suis ravie de l'avoir partagé avec vous._

 _J'espère qu'elle vous a plu autant qu'à moi et que nous nous reverrons pour d'éventuelles autres traductions ! Le fait que ce chapitre arrive juste avant noël est une coïncidence mais on peut dire que ça tombe bien ^^_

 _Merci encore à toutes celles et ceux qui ont pris la peine de commenter cette fic, merci de l'avoir lu, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'à la fin !_

Joyeuses fêtes ! :)


End file.
